Jumissa
by Lizzie05
Summary: Susie on on kyllästynyt tavalliseen elämäänsä. Voisiko hän löytää odottamansa herra Oikean Joe Lucasista, kun he joutuvat yhdessä todistajansuojeluohjelmaan? JONAS/JONAS LA.
1. Luku 1

**A/N: Päätin nyt aloittaa uuden ficin, kun keksin tähän idean enkä voinut olla kirjoittamatta. Aion kyllä silti jatkaa myös toista tarinaa.**

Olin kävelemässä töihin tavallisena maanantaina. Elämäni oli muutenkin tavallista. Minulla oli tavallinen koti, tavallinen yliopistotutkinto kirjallisuudesta, tavallinen asunto ja tavallinen poikaystävä. Elämäni menisi muutenkin varmasti ihan tavallisesti. Menisin naimisiin, saisin lapsia ja olisin tavallisen onnellinen. Mutta jollain lailla en ollut tyytyväinen tavalliseen elämääni. Tavallinen poikaystäväni ei jotenkin tuntunut siltä oikealta eikä siltä, että haluaisin hänet lasteni isäksi. Mutta silti olin jostain syystä jäänyt jumiin tavalliseen elämääni.

Oli kaunis iltapäivä ja minulla oli iltavuoro paikallisessa K-Martissa, jossa työskentelin. Kotoani oli kaupalle alle kilometri matkaa, joten kuljin työmatkani aina kävellen. Olin juuri astumassa kauppaan sisälle, kun joku tarttui kiinni kädestäni. Käännähdin ympäri katsomaan kuka se oli.

- Jamie, mitä sinä täällä teet? kysyin poikaystävältäni, joka ei yleensä tullut työpaikalleni. Olimme seurustelleet vuoden.

- Kultsi, tää ei oikein toimi. Lopetetaan se tähän, hän sanoi ja lähti sanomatta mitään muuta. Jäin seisomaan kyyneleet silmissäni kaupan eteen. Miten se sika kehtasi tulla työpaikalleni jättämään minut? Ryhdistäydyin, pyyhin kyyneleet hihaani ja kävelin sisään.

Kävin vaihtamassa työvaatteet päälleni ja kävelin kauppaan. Minun olisi pakko pitää hymy kasvoilla vaikka olisin kuinka rikki sisältä. Menin siistimään hyllyjä ja viereeni tuli ystäväni Mandy Banks. Olimme tutustuneet työpaikalla ja nykyään voisi sanoa, että olimme parhaat ystävykset. Ei minulla kyllä oikein muita ystäviä ollutkaan.

- Susie, mikä hätänä? Mandy kysyi. Hän tiesi aina, että jokin oli vialla vaikken olisi sanonut sanaakaan.

- Jamie jätti minut, sanoin enkä pystynyt pitämään kyyneleitä valumasta.

- Se sika! Sanoinhan, että olet liian hyvä hänelle, Mandy sanoi ja huomasin työkaverimme Nina Leen kulkevan ohitsemme. Hänellä oli ollut yhden yön juttu Jamien kanssa ennen kuin me aloimme seurustella ja minusta tuntui, että hän oli aina ollut mustasukkainen vaikka esittikin mukavaa. Päätin olla välittämättä hänestä, jos hän tulisi sanomaan jotain.

- Niin. Ehkä oli parempi näin, sanoin. Sydämeni oli riekaleina, mutta mieluummin erosin hänestä nyt kuin sitten kun olisimme olleet naimisissa ja meillä olisi ollut lapsia. Tällä tavalla tuli vähemmän vahinkoa.

Työpäivä meni nopeasti vaikka olikin yhtä tylsä kuin ennenkin. Lähdimme Mandyn kanssa kävelemään yhdessä kotiin kaupan sulkeuduttua. Kerkesimme vain parkkipaikalle, kun Jamie tuli meitä vastaan. Hän oli humalassa.

- Kultsi, olen pahoillani. En tarkoittanut sitä mitä sanoin. Ota minut takaisin, Jamie sopersi.

- Sinä senkin sika! Lupasit, että olisimme nyt oikeasti yhdessä eikä tarvitsisi hiiviskellä hänen selkänsä takana! kuului yhtäkkiä takaamme ja Nina juoksi vierellemme. Hänellä oli ase kädessään. Kuului vain laukaus ja yhtäkkiä Jamie makasi maassa. Nina otti puhelimensa taskustaan ja minä lyhistyin itkemään maahan. Huomasin Mandyn tarkistavan pulssia ja kuulin, kun Nina sopersi puhelimeen jotain poikaystävänsä oli pakko sulkea silmäni, kun minua alkoi huimata.

Avasin ne vasta kun kuulin sireenien äänen. Kaksi poliisimiestä nousi autosta ja käveli luoksemme. Toinenkin auto kurvasi parkkipaikalle. Siinä olivat rikostutkijat.

- Hän teki sen, Mandy sanoi yhtäkkiä.

- Mitä? Enkä tehnyt. Mihin Nina katosi? kysyin ja käännyin katsomaan naista, jonka luulin olevan ystäväni.

- Ei täällä ollut ketään muita, Mandy sanoi ja tunsin toisen poliiseista laittavan minut käsirautoihin. Toinen kertoi minulle oikeuksiani. Päätin olla ihan hiljaa siihen asti, että saisin asianajajan. Poliisit taluttivat minut autoon ja toinen heistä tuli kanssani takapenkille. Huomasin Mandyn istuvan etupenkille.

Matka oli pitkä, liiankin pitkä. Poliisiasemalle ei ollut kuin kaksi kilometriä matkaa. Nukahdin autossa ja heräsin vasta, kun auto lopulta pysähtyi ja Mandy tuli avaamaan oveni. Hän auttoi minut ulos autosta.

- Kiitos pojat! Pääsenkin tästä eteenpäin itse, hän sanoi ja paiskautti poliisiauton oven kiinni. Ulkona oli pimeää, joten en tiedä missä olimme. Kävelimme sisään lasiovista, jotka heijastivat kuvamme. Pitkät oranssit hiukseni olivat ihan sotkussa ja meikkini levinneet pitkin naamaa. Poskessani oli hieman verta. Näytin kamalalta. Mandy taas näytti erilaiselta. Hänellä oli uusi takki, jossa oli virkamerkki etumuksessa.

- Oletko sinä poliisi? kysyin Mandylta. Hän katsahti minuun hymyillen.

- Itse asiassa olen etsivä. Olen ollut K-Martissa salaisessa tehtävässä. Olen yrittänyt napata Nina Leen jo useamman kerran, mutta joka kerta hän pääsee pakoon. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen murha, joka hänen tiedoissaan on, Mandy selitti rauhallisesti.

- Minä luotin sinuun. Luulin, että olet ystäväni, sanoin vihaisesti.

- Minä olen ystäväsi. Siksi toin sinut tänne, hän sanoi ja talutti minut isoon eteisaulaan, joka oli maalattu iloisilla väreillä.

- Mikä paikka tämä on? kysyin hämmästyneenä.

- Tervetuloa todistajansuojeluohjelmaan Susie, Mandy hymyili.

- Mitä? Enkö joudukaan vankilaan? minä hymyilin hänelle takaisin.

- Et tietenkään. Sinähän olet syytön, Mandy hymyili. Hän vei minut suureen kylpyhuoneeseen, jossa sain peseytyä.

Viivyin suihkussa kauemmin kuin normaalisti yrittäen hankata kaiken veren irti, jota Jamiestä oli minuun tarttunut. Olin surullinen, että suhteemme oli päättynyt ja hän oli kuollut, mutta samalla vihainen, koska hän oli pettänyt minua koko ajan Ninan kanssa. Kun olin valmis, kääriydyin pyyhkeeseen ja kävelin ulos kylpyhuoneesta.

Mandy oli odottamassa minua kylpyhuoneen ovella. Samalla kun astuin ovesta ulos, käytävään talutettiin nuorta miestä. Mustat hieman kiharat hiukset kehystivät komeita kasvoja. Katseemme kohtasivat ja huomasin, että hänellä oli ruskeat silmät joihin voisi hukkua. Käänsin katseeni kuitenkin tyttölaumaan, joka juoksi hänen perässään. Ei hän nyt niin ihana ollut, että olisin juossut hänen perässään kuin päätön kana.

- Kuka tuo oli? kysyin Mandyltä, kun hän ohjasi minua jonnekin.

- Uusin julkkiksemme, Mandy vain puuskahti. Muistin selvästi, ettei Mandy oikein välittänyt julkkiksista. En tunnistanut miestä ja asia hieman vaivasi minua, mutta päätin jättää asian sikseen.

Mandy vei minut kampaajalle ja stailaukseen. Hiukseni värjättiin tumman ruskeiksi ja pisamani peitettiin suihkurusketuksella. Käytin aiemmin aika paljon meikkiä, mutta nyt meikkiä oli vain kevyesti. Vaatetyyliäni muutettiin enemmän hipahtavaksi. Näytin aika kivalta vaikka tykkäsinkin enemmän edellisistä hiuksistani.

- Nimesi on tästä eteenpäin Natalie Smith, Mandy hymyili ja vei minut jonkinlaiseen toimistoon. Siellä istui nuori mies, jolla oli lyhyet porkkananväriset hiukset ja hänen sylissään oli vauva. Mandy meni istumaan pöydän toiselle puolelle ja minä istuin miehen ja vauvan vieressä olevalle tuolille ja kun katsoin miestä silmiin, tajusin hänen olevan sama mies, jonka olin aiemmin nähnyt käytävällä.

- Hei, olen Joe. Tai siis, Matthew. Ja tämä on Henry, mies sanoi ja antoi vauvan minulle. Vauva oli korkeintaan puolivuotias. Hänellä oli punertava tukka ja pisamia, mutta samanlaiset ruskeat silmät kuin Joella, tai siis Matthewilla. Menisin vielä sekaisin näiden nimien kanssa. Vauva näytti aivan siltä kuin olisi minun ja Joen, siis Matthewn.

- Minä olen Natalie, hymyilin ja keinutin vauvaa edestakaisin rauhoittavasti.

- Juttu on nyt niin, että teidät kaikki on tuotu tänne syystä. Tästä eteenpäin esitätte perhettä. Olette Matthew ja Natalie Smith ja olette olleet kaksi vuotta naimisissa. Saitte Hanryn viisi kuukautta sitten ja päätitte, että on aika muuttaa rauhallisemmalle seudulle. Matthew tekee töitä kotoa ja Natalie on kotiäiti. Kaiken muun saatte keksiä yhdessä. Saatte kaiken tarvittavan lentokoneessa matkalla päämääräänne, Mandy kertoi rauhallisella äänellään.

- Ymmärrän kyllä, että me voimme tuosta noin vain lähteä. Mutta entä Henry? Eikö hänellä ole oikeita vanhempia jossain, jotka kaipaavat häntä? kysyin katsoen suloisinta vauvaa, jonka olin koskaan nähnyt.

- Valitettavasti ei. Henry tuotiin tänne, kun hänen vanhempansa murhattiin. Tietenkään hänestä ei ole todistajaksi, mutta hänen täytyy olla turvassa, Mandy kertoi.

- Voi pientä, huokaisin ja tunsin Joen, siis Matthewn, ottavan käteni omaansa. Hänen kätensä oli ihanan lämmin ja iho pehmeä. Katsoin häntä ja hänkin katsoi vauvaa. Tunsin kiintyväni Henryyn jo nyt. Eikä Matthewnkään kiintyminen olisi niin vaikeaa. Häntä ei ollut ainakaan vaikea katsella. Päätin, etten ajattelisi Joeta Joena vaan koko tämän ajan kun olisimme poissa ja minä olisin Natalie, olisi hän pelkkä Matthew.

- Tulkaa mukaani. Otamme pari perhevalokuvaa ja teistä kahdesta hääkuvan ja sitten lähdemme lentokentälle, Mandy sanoi ja ohjasi meidät ovesta ulos. Matthewn käsi päästi omani irti ja siirtyi selkääni. Pidin Henryä hellästi sylissäni ja huomasin hänen nukahtaneen.

Otimme varmasti ainakin viisikymmentä erilaista valokuvaa. Ensin otimme kuvia minusta ja Matthewstä ennen kuin olimme saaneet Henryn, sitten kuvia, kun olin raskaana (jouduin käyttämään muovista mahaa) ja lopuksi kuvia, joissa myös Matthew oli.

Mutta ihan viimeisenä astuimme häälavasteisiin. Minulla oli päälläni valkoinen pitkä mekko, jossa oli leveät pitkät hihat, jotka kuulsivat läpi ja pitkät hiukseni oli laineilla. Päässäni oli valkoinen kukkaseppele. Kävelin paljain jaloin valkoiselle hiekalle, jota "alttarin" eteen oli kasattu. Matthew seisoi jo hiekalla paljain jaloin päällään valkoiset pellavahousut ja valkoinen lyhythihainen pusero, jonka kolme ensimmäistä nappia oli jätetty auki. Hän näytti komealta vaikka hiuksiin olikin vaikea tottua, kun olin nähnyt hänet jo aiemmin. Matthew otti molemmat käteni omiinsa ja kuulin kameran räpsyvän.

- Näytät kauniilta, hän kuiskasi korvaani ja minä tunsin punastuvani. Hän painoi suukon poskelleni ja suoristi selkänsä. Huomasin vasta nyt, että meidän edessämme seisoi papiksi pukeutunut nainen, joka hymyili. Meidän käskettiin vain hymyillä ja pitää toisiamme kädestä. Tämän jälkeen otettiin valokuvia ilman pappia. Meitä pyydettiin suutelemaan yhdessä kuvassa ja Matthew painoi pehmeät huulensa omilleni hellästi. Sitä kauemmas suudelma ei kuitenkaan edennyt, koska hän itse vetäytyi pois.

- No niin, menkäähän vaihtamaan takaisin alkuperäisiin vaatteisiinne. Kaikki valokuvissa käytetyt vaatteet postitetaan teille muuttolaatikoiden mukana, Mandy sanoi, kun hän tuli hymyillen huoneeseen. Henry nukkui kopassaan rauhallisesti, joten kävin vaihtamassa päälleni kirjavan tunikan ja pinkit legginsit. Kukkaseppeleen tilalle vaihdoin pinkin pannan, joka kulki otsani päällä.

Kun olin valmis, menin katsomaan Henryä. Matthew oli jo nostanut kopan käsivarrelleen kiikkumaan ja Henry nukkui edelleen. Kun Matthew huomasi minun tulevan, hän ojensi kätensä minua kohti. Työnsin oman käteni hänen käteensä, koska meidän olisi kuitenkin esitettävä rakastunutta pariskuntaa, joten kädetä piteleminen olisi pieni juttu.

- Valmiina, rouva Smith? Matthew kysyi minulta.

- Ei kai tässä enää valmiimmaksi voi tulla, huokaisin ja tunsin Matthewn puristavan omaa kättäni.

**A/N: Mitäs tykkäsitte? Olisi ihanaa, jos jättäisitte risuja&ruusuja :)**


	2. Luku 2

**A/N: Eli niin kuin kaikki varmaan muistavatkin, Joe ja Susie joutuivat todistajansuojeluohjelmaan. Eli heistä tuli Matthew ja Natalie Smith, viisi kuukautta vanhan Henryn vanhemmat.**

**En omista mitään muuta kuin omat hullut ajatukseni.**

Seuraavana aamuna heräsin yksityislentokoneen sängystä. Olin nukkunut ihmeen hyvin vaikka olin joutunut jättämään vanhan elämäni taakseni. Puin edellisen päivän vaatteet päälleni, haroin hiuksiani sormillani ja laitoin kurkkupastillin suuhuni. Sitten kävelin lentokoneen penkkiosastolle. Matthew istui siellä eilisen päivän vaatteet päällään näyttäen siltä kuin ei olisi nukkunut silmäystäkään.

- Huomenta unikeko, hän hymyili minulle. Hymyilin takaisin vaisusti. Henry nukkui taas kopassaan.

- Kuinka kauan nukuin? kysyin ja istuin Matthewiä vastapäätä.

- Melkein kymmenen tuntia, hän haukotteli. Olinpa nukkunut kauan. Tai pikemminkin, minne asti me oikein lennämme?

- Oletko sinä nukkunut ollenkaan? kysyin häneltä ja otin pöydältä croissantin, josta aloin repiä suuhuni paloja.

- En oikeastaan. Olen vähän torkkunut sillä välin kun Henry on nukkunut. Ja se ei ole kovin paljon. Luulen, että hänellä on koliikkia, Matthew haukotteli taas.

- Kuinka sinä tiedät mikä on koliikki? kysyin hämmästyneenä.

- En minä nyt ihan tyhmä ole vaikka saatan siltä näyttääkin, Matthew nauroi ja minuakin hymyilytti.

- Mene vain nukkumaan. Minä voin huolehtia Henrystä, sanoin hänelle kun kurkotin appelsiinimehutölkkiä pöydältä. Matthew kurkotti sitä yhtä aikaa ja sormemme hipaisivat toisiaan. Kosketus tuntui ihanalta. Voi kun hän taas pitelisi kädestäni, kuulin itseni ajattelevan. Olin lentokoneessa tuntemattoman miehen kanssa menossa tuntemattomaan paikkaan ja ajattelin hänen koskettamistaan. Pitäisiköhön tästä jo huolestua? Matthew otti purkin käteensä ja ojensi sen minulle, kun vedin sormeni pois sen luota.

- Kiitos, mutta olemme ihan kohta perillä, joten taidan nukkua vasta myöhemmin. Olen tottunut valvomiseen, joten kyllä tämä tästä, Matthew haukotteli uudestaan.

- Hyvä on , minä vaan hymyilin ja söin aamiaiseni loppuun.

Olimme saaneet lentokoneessa vihkisormuksemme ja muut tärkeät tavarat, kuten lopakot ja puhelimet. Puhelimilla ei kuitenkaan saanut missään tapauksessa soittaa kenellekään jonka "entisessä elämässään" tunsi. Kihlasormukseni oli kaunis. Se oli hopeinen ja siinä oli pieni vaaleanpunainen jalokivi. Vihkisormus taas oli pelkkä hopeinen rengas. En ehkä itse olisi valinnut sellaisia, mutta pidin niistä silti. Ne kuvastivat hyvin uutta minua. Matthewlla oli vain yksi simppeli hopeasormus. Kummankin sormuksiin oli kaiverrettu "Natalie ja Matthew 07.07.07". Käsilaukukseni olin saanut valkoisen aika suuren laukun, jossa oli pitkä kantohihna. Meille oli molemmille annettu luottokortit, jonka laskun ilmeisesti maksoi joku muu kuin me. Kaikki muutkin laskumme maksettiin valmiiksi. Meille kerrottiin, että postilaatikkoomme kannettaisiin laskuja, mutta ne olisivat vaan paperiroskaa. Voisimme heittää ne pois avattuamme ne. Lentäjä ilmoitti meidän laskeutuvan ja Matthew tarkisti, että Henryn koppa oli kunnolla kiinni. Sitten hän sulki yllätyksekseni minunkin vyöni ja omansa.

Kun pääsimme ulos lentokoneesta, Henry heräsi. Nostin hänet syliini ja hän hymyili. Matthew kietoi kätensä ja otti Henryn kopan toiseen käteensä.

- Missä me oikein olemme? kysyin ääneen, kun katselin maisemaa ympärilläni. Ilma oli aika kylmä ja ympärillämme näkyi pelkkää lentokenttää ja kaukaisuudessa puita.

- En yhtään tiedä, Matthew vastasi. Kävelimme meitä odottavaan taksiin. Laitoin Henryn koppaan ja Matthew kiinnitti sen takapenkille. Kiipesin istumaan kopan viereen ja Matthew meni etupenkille. Ajettuamme vähän matkaa alkoi näkyä asutusta.

- Oi Henry, täällä on lunta! minä hihkaisin kuin pikkulapsi. Kuulin Matthewn nauravan. En ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt lunta kuin kuvissa. Lunta oli vain vähän. Talvi oli vasta alussa.

- Olemme perillä, taksikuski sanoi ja pysähtyi kaksikerroksisen omakotitalon eteen. Talo oli kaunis. Siihen kuului iso piha ja kahden auton autotalli. Astuin ulos ja kiersin auton toiselle puolelle ottamaan Hneryn kopan. Matthew otti takakontista kolme matkalaukkua. Olimme selvästikin alipukeutuneita tähän ilmastoon, koska minua alkoi paleltaa heti, kun seisoin auton vieressä hetken. Matthew maksoi taksikuskille ja kävelimme ovelle. Laukussani oli avaimet, joten laskin kopan, jossa huutava Henry oli maahan siksi aikaa, että kaivoin avaimet ja avasin oven. Laitoin avaimet takaisin laukkuuni, nostin kopan ylös ja kävelin sisään. Matthew tuli perässäni ja sulki oven. Otin Henryn kopasta ja kiedoin kopassa olleen peiton hänen ympärilleen. Huuto loppui heti, kun hänelle tuli lämmin. Suutelin Henryn otsaa ja kävelin alakerran läpi hyssytellen häntä. Talon alakerrassa oli pieni kylpyhuone, keittiön ja ruokailuhuoneen sekä olohuoneen yhdistelmä, kodinhoitohuone ja eteinen.

- Muuttoauton pitäisi tulla tänään, Matthew sanoi, kun tulin takaisin olohuoneeseen.

- Toivottavasti se tulee, koska meillä ei ole yhtään huonekalua. Katsoisitko olisiko matkalaukussa meille paksumpia vaatteita? pyysin Matthewlta, kun menin kylpyhuoneeseen vaihtamaan Henryn vaippaa. Senkin asian Matthew oli osannut tehdä, koska vaippa oli melkein kuiva. Kun tulin takaisin, olohuoneen lattialle oli levitetty kaksi asukokonaisuutta –toinen Matthewlle ja toinen Henrylle.

- Ajattelin, että haluat ehkä valita vaatteesi itse, Matthew sanoi ja otti Henryn sylistäni. Huomasin pikkuisen pinkkiä hänen poskillaan. Kävelin matkalaukkuni luokse ja avasin sen. Päällimmäisenä oli silkkisiä alusvaatteita. Ei ihmekään, että Matthew oli punastellut. Kaivelin matkalaukustani pinkin toppaliivin, turkoosin poolokauluksisen neuleen, valkoiset pillifarkut ja pinkit sukat sekä beiget UGG-saappaat. Natalien vaatteisiin ei tainnut kuulua yhtään mustaa, kun taas Susien vaatteisiin ei oikein muuta ollut kuulunutkaan. Kävelin kylpyhuoneeseen vaihtamaan vaatteeni ja kun tulin takaisin, pojatkin olivat valmiita.

- Oletpas sinä hienona, hymyilin Henrylle, joka oli Matthewn sylissä. Henryllä oli limenvihreät vakosamettihousut, joissa oli vuori ja valkoinen kevyttoppatakki sekä keltainen tupsupipo. Ilmeisesti koko perhe pukeutuisi värikkäästi.

- Ja katso näitä kenkiä! En edes tiennyt, että Converseja tehdään myös lapsille, Matthew naurahti. Kengät olivat keltaiset ja vuorelliset.

- Aika hienot, hymyilin Henrylle ja pussasin hänen nenäänsä. Matthewlla oli päällään löysät vaaleat farkut ja valkoinen kevyttoppatakki sekä samanlaiset keltaiset ja vuorelliset Coverset kuin Henryllä.

- Mennäänkö? Matthew sanoi ja kävelimme ovelle yhdessä. Heitin laukkuni vielä olkani yli ja astuimme ulos. Lukitsin oven ja lähdimme kävelemään pihatietä pitkin kävelytielle.

- Meillä ei ole vielä lastenvaunuja, huokaisin kävellessämme katua eteenpäin.

- Ei se mitään. Kyllä minä jaksan kantaa Henryä. Hänhän painaa saman verran kuin voipaketti, Matthew nauroi ja minun oli pakko nauraa mukana. Hänen naurunsa oli kuin musiikkia korvilleni. Otin kiinni Matthewn käsivarresta ja kuljimme tasaista tahtia kävelytietä eteenpäin. Yhdestä pihasta alkoi lähestyä ystävällisen näköinen nainen.

- Mistä me olemme muuttaneet? kuiskasin äkkiä Matthewn korvaan.

- Texasista, hän kuiskasi takaisin ja suuteli poskeani nopeasti. Poskeni tuntui siltä kuin se olisi tulessa.

- Hei, te taidatte olla se uusi perhe, joka muutti tien päähän? vaaleahiuksinen nainen kysyi iloisesti. Hänellä oli päällään pitkä aamutakki. Hän taisi olla vain hakemassa lehteä tai viemässä roskia.

- Ilmielävänä. Matthew Smith, Matthew esitteli itsensä uudelle naapurillemme.

- Voi, minä olen Nancy Campbell, nainen esitteli itsensä ja kätteli Matthewta. Olisi tehnyt mieli lyödä naista, kun hän räpsytteli tekoripsiään niin kovaa, että ne melkein irtosivat. Hän kuitenkin puhui jonkun toisen aviomiehelle.

- Ja tässä on kaunis vaimoni Natalie ja poikamme Henry, Matthew esitteli meidätkin ja nainen kätteli minua. Hänen pitkät tekokyntensä tekivät melkein haavan käteeni.

- Mukava tavata, hymyilin ystävällisesti. En halunnut olla töykeä ensimmäiselle naapurille, joka tuli tervehtimään meitä.

- Mistä päin muutitte? Nancy kysyi minulta.

- Texasista, hymyilin. En ollut edes koskaan käynyt Texasissa, mutta eihän sitä kukaan tiennyt.

- Niinkö kaukaa? Nancy kysyi yllättyneenä.

- Aloimme miettiä muuttoa jo, kun Nat odotti Henryä. Voin työni puolesta asua missä haluan ja Natalie rakastaa lunta, joten mikäs olisikaan ollut sen parempi paikka kuin tämä? Matthew selitti.

- Hän on kyllä kuin nukke. Niin kaunis. Ja ihan sinun näköisesi, Nancy sanoi Matthewlle katsellessaan Henryä.

- Minusta hän on enemmän äitinsä näköinen, Matthew hymyili ja suuteli otsaani. Suljin silmäni, kun tunsin hänen pehmeät huulensa ihoani vasten.

- Teidän täytyy tulla syömään meille ensi viikolla, Nancy rupatteli, mutta kun avasin silmäni, huomioni vei suuri rekka ja kaksi uutta Toyota Prius-hybridiautoa.

- Kulta, muuttoauto tuli, lirkutin Matthewlle ja hänen päänsä kääntyi saman tien ja silmät katsoivat suutani kuin tarkistaen, että sana "kulta" oli oikeasti tullut suustani ulos.

- Kiitos kutsusta, Nancy. Palataan asiaan, kun olemme saaneet muuttokuorman purettua, Matthew hymyili ystävällisesti Nancylle.

- Ehtiihän tuota, Nancy huikkasi peräämme kun lähdimme kävelemään takaisin taloamme kohti.

Muuttomiehet kantoivat jo tavaroita sisään. Heillä oli ilmeisesti oma avain, koska olin lukinnut oven lähtiessäni. Autot olivat jo autotallissa.

- Ihanat! hihkaisin, kun näin limenvihreät lastenvaunut, jotka odottivat kuistilla.

- Aika räikeät, Matthew tokaisi.

- Mikäpä täällä ei olisi? kysyin ja Matthew nauroi. Otin Henryn Matthewlta ja menin etsimään hänelle ruokaa. Nyt kun meillä oli mikro, voisin jopa lämmittää ruokaa hänelle. Laitoin ruokapurkin mikroon ja keinutin Henryä sylissäni. Huomasin Matthewn riisuneen takkinsa ja menneen auttamaan muuttomiehiä kantamisessa. Hänellä oli päällään valkoinen t-paita, joka paljasti hänen hauiksensa. Vau! Ei ollut muita sanoja kuvailemaan niitä. Olisin voinut jäädä vaikka koko päiväksi tuijottamaan häntä, mutta heräsin transsistani, kun mikron merkkiääni kuului. Otin ruoan mikrosta ja aloin syöttää Henryä. Hän oli vasta kuukausi aiemmin alkanut syödä kiinteää ruokaa, mutta hän söi sitä silti aikamoisella vauhdilla. Kun Henry oli syönyt, röyhtäytin hänet, siivosin sotkumme ja kävelin katsomaan yläkertaa Henry sylissäni. Yläkerrassa oli kolme makuuhuonetta. Yhteen oli kannettu iso parisänky ja muuta sekalaista makuuhuonetavaraa, yksi oli täynnä työhuoneen tavaroita ja yhdessä oli lastenhuoneen tavaroita. Yläkerrassa oli myös iso kylpyhuone ja suuri vaatehuone. Matthew oli lastenhuoneessa kokoamassa pinnasänkyä. Kävelin sisään huoneeseen ja laskin Henryn keinuun, joka oli jo kasattuna oven luona.

- Katsos Henryseni, kun isi rakentaa sinulle sängyn. Olet sitten iso poika tänä yönä ja nukut koko yön siinä, Matthew jutteli Henrylle joka katseli keinusta ympärilleen.

- Voisimmekohan maalata seinät? Nämä valkoiset seinät ja valkoiset kalusteet eivät oikein sovi imagoomme, sanoin ja kuulin Matthewn naurahtavan.

- Olet oikeassa. Ajetaan rautakauppaan heti huomenna, Matthew lupasi ja jatkoi sängyn kasaamista.

- Näitkö sinä ne autot? Hybridit. Minulla ei ole edes koskaan ollut autoa ja nyt molemmilla on oma, hehkutin Matthewlle kun avasin ensimmäisen pahvilaatikon. Siellä oli Henryn vaatteita, joten aloin purkaa laatikkoa valkoisen lipaston laatikoihin.

- Olihan ne aika siistit, Matthew sanoi mietiskellen. Luulen, että hänellä oli ikävä entistä elämäänsä. Minulla ei oikeastaan ollut. Eilen minä olin ihan tavallinen tallaaja ja nyt minulla oli periaatteessa kaikki mitä olin koskaan halunnut. Jatkoimme työtämme hiljaisuudessa. Sain purettua kaikki lastenhuoneen laatikot sillä aikaa, kun Matthew kokosi pinnasänkyä ja hoitopöytää.

- Tiedäthän, että kaikki täytyy taas siirtää, kun alamme maalata seiniä? Matthew naurahti, kun hän katsahti ympärilleen. Olin juuri laittamassa lakanoita pinnasänkyyn.

- Tottakai. Mutta on huomattavasti helpompaa laittaa tavarat takaisin, kun niille on jo oma paikka, hymyilin. Matthew nosti Henryn, joka oli nukahtanut kiikkuunsa, sänkyyn nukkumaan ja siirryimme järjestelemään makuuhuonetta. Makuuhuoneeseen ei tullut muuta kuin iso lipasto, suuri parisänky ja penkki sen jalkapäätyyn sekä kaksi yöpöytää. Löysin myös yhdestä laatikosta kaksi pöytälamppua, jotka sijoitin yöpöydille.

- Minun vaatteeni mahtuvat lipaston laatikoihin, joten voit laittaa omat vaatteesi vaatehuoneeseen, Matthew hymyili minulle.

- Kiitos kulta, sanoin suloisesti ja suutelin hänen poskeaan. Ilme hänen kasvoillaan olisi ollut kuvaamisen arvoinen.

- Ole hyvä, hän sanoi hiljaa ja lähti hakemaan vaatelaatikkoa vaatehuoneesta. Kävelin alakertaan ja huomasin, että muuttomiehet olivat saaneet työnsä loppuun ja lähteneet. Yritin etsiä laatikkoa, jossa olisi ollut koriste-esineitä, mutta löysinkin laatikon, jonka päällä luki "valokuvia". Avasin sen varovasti ja aloin nostella kehystettyjä kuvia laatikosta olohuoneen lattialle. Kuvia oli muokattu niin, että taustalle oli lisätty aina jotain millä ne saatiin näyttämään aidommilta. Löysin hääkuvan, jonka laitoin takanreunukselle. Nostin sen viereen Henrystä kuvan, joka oli otettu, kun hän oli ollut parin kuukauden ikäinen. Makuuhuoneeseen valitsin valokuvan, jossa Matthew seisoi takanani kädet vyötäröni ympärillä ja me molemmat katselimme hymyillen sylissäni nukkuvaa Henryä. Kävelin valokuvakehys kädessäni makuuhuoneeseen, jossa Matthew oli juuri laittamassa kasaan pahvilaatikkoa. Asetin valokuvan lipaston päälle ja ihailin sitä. Näytimme kuvassa oikealta perheeltä.

- Tuo on hyvä kuva, Matthew sanoi ja haki uuden laatikon. Nyökkäsin itsekseni.

- Käyn katsomassa Henryä ja menen sitten laittamaan keittiötä, sanoin Matthewlle ja hän vain nyökkäsi takaisin. Kävelin Henryn pinnasängyn luo ja kurkistin sisään. Hän nukkui rauhallisesti. Kytkin itkuhälyttimen päälle ja otin vastaanottimen mukaani. Sitten kävelin keittiöön. Tilasin uudella puhelimellani pizzan ja aloin purkaa astialaatikoita. Ehdin huuhtoa, kuivata ja laittaa kaappiin kolme laatikollista astioita ennen kuin ovikello soi. Nappasin lompakkoni laukustani ja kävelin ovelle. Maksoin pizzat ja kannoin ne keittiön tasolle. Sitten kävelin yläkertaan pyytämään Matthewta syömään. Hän oli nukahtanut selälleen sängylle. Päätin kuitenkin yrittää herättää hänet syömään, jonka jälkeen hän voisi jatkaa unia. Se olikin helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Päätin olla ilkeä ja kiusata häntä hieman. Menin makaamaan hänen päällensä mahallani.

- Kulta, tule syömään, lauloin hänen korvaansa. Sain vastaukseksi vain murahduksen. Suukottelin hänen poskeaan ja lopulta hänen huuliaan. Matthewn kädet kietoutuivat ympärilleni ja hänen huulensa alkoivat liikkua omieni mukana. Tunsin jo hänen kielensä koskettavan huuliani, kun vetäydyin poispäin.

- Saat lupani herättää minut aina tuolla tavalla, Matthew hymyili ja minä läimäytin hänen käsivarttaan.

- Tule syömään, sanoin ja nousin ylös. Matthewn kädet valahtivat sivuille heti, kun aloin liikkua.

- Minulla onkin karmiva nälkä, Matthew sanoi ja nousi vierelleni. Kävelimme yhdessä alakertaan ja söimme hiljaisuudessa. Kun olimme syöneet, itkuhälyttimestä alkoi kuulua itkua.

- Minä voin mennä, Matthew hymyili ja nousi ylös. Minä kävelin keittiöön ja lämmitin pullollisen äidinmaidonkorviketta valmiiksi. Kuulin Matthewn tulevan alas ja kävelevän kylpyhuoneeseen vaihtamaan vaippaa Henrylle. Istuin violetille sohvalle, jonka muovi oli jo poistettu, odottamaan heitä. Matthew tuli huoneeseen, istui viereeni ja ojensi Henryn syliini. Laitoin pullon janoisen Henryn suuhun.

- Voisin tottua tähän näkymään, Matthew sanoi katsellen minua ja Henryä.

- Parempi olisi, koska me olemme aika lailla jumissa täällä, vastasin.

**A/N: Risuja? Ruusuja? :)**


	3. Luku 3

**A/N: Hei taas! Tästä tulikin aika pitkä verrattuna. Toivottavasti kukaan ei välitä nyt siitä, että Joe on pari vuotta vanhempi kuin oikeesti. Se kävi jotenkin tähän tarinaan vaan paremmin ja olin jo ehtinyt postata edellisen luvun, jossa oli sormusten kaiverrus. Mutta nauttikaa muuten, vaikka se kohta ärsyttäiskin.**

Iltaan mennessä olimme saaneet yläkerran tavarat purettua pois laatikoista. Matthew vahti Henryä ja järjesteli työhuonetta sillä aikaa, kun minä järjestelin vaatehuonetta.

Minulle oli varattu tosi paljon vaatteita. Kuten olin arvellutkin, koko vaatehuoneesta ei löytynyt yhtään mustaa vaatekappaletta. Vaatehuone jäi melko tyhjäksi, kun siellä oli vain minun vaatteeni. Tosin huomasin, että Nataliesta oli tehty melkoinen kenkäfriikki, koska vaatehuoneeseen oli rakennettu oma lasikaappi kengille, joita olikin yli viisikymmentä paria. Kävin hakemassa alakerrassa olevasta pahvilaatikosta valokuvan päättäjäistanssiaisista, joissa minä ja Matthew olimme muka olleet ja asetin sen tyhjälle hyllylle kenkäkaapin viereen.

Sitten kävelin työhuoneeseen katsomaan miten Matthew edistyi. Astuin sisään huoneeseen, joka oli jo melkein valmis. Matthew oli hakenut pöydälle valokuvan minusta ja Henrystä piknikillä. Istuin kuvassa punaruudullisella viltillä päälläni keltaiset shortsit ja limenvihreä toppi ja pitelin sylissäni Henryä, jolla oli päällään kirjava body. Hymyilimme molemmat. Se oli kyllä ihana kuva. Kuvassa olevat vaatteet oli postitettu meille, mutta en ymmärrä kuinka voisin pitää shortseja täällä Alaskassa, kun ilmasto oli niin kylmä. Ehkäpä voisin ostaa paksut sukkahousut.

Matthew oli purkamassa laatikkoa, jossa oli kansioita ja nurkassa oli vielä täysi laatikko kirjoja. Päätin olla avuksi ja aloin nostella kirjoja kirjahyllyyn. Työskentelimme hiljaisuudessa, mutta se ei ollut yhtään kiusallista. Tunsin oloni rentoutuneeksi Matthewn seurassa.

- Oletko huomannut, että kello on jo kahdeksan? Matthew kysyi, kun sain laatikon tyhjäksi.

- Onko se jo niin paljon? Täytyy varmaan laittaa Henry nukkumaan, sanoin ja nostin Henryn syliini keinusta, jonka Matthew oli kantanut työhuoneeseen lastenhuoneesta.

- Tosiaan. Haluatko, että käyn syöttämässä hänet? Matthew kysyi.

- Minä voin mennä. Mene sinä vain nukkumaan. Olet varmaan poikki, hymyilin Matthewlle ja suutelin hänen poskeaan.

- Kiitos. Olen kyllä aika väsynyt, Matthew hymyili ja sipaisi poskeani peukalollaan. Kosketus sai ihoni kihelmöimään.

Kävelin portaat alas ja lämmitin äidinmaidokorviketta mikrossa. Syötin ja röyhtäytin Henryn sekä vaihdoin hänelle kuivan vaipan. Kannoin Henryn lastehuoneeseen ja puin hänelle turkoosinsinisen pyjaman, jossa oli dinosaruksien kuvia. Sitten nostin hänet pinnasänkyyn ja silitin hänen vatsaansa pari kertaa. Henry nukahti melkein heti.

- Äiti rakastaa sinua, kuulin itseni sanovan. En ajatellut itseäni Henryn äitinä, mutta jotenkin tiesin jo rakastavani häntä. Tunsin Matthewn kietovan kätensä vyötäröni ympärille.

- Niin isikin, hän kuiskasi. Tunsin hänen kuuman hengityksensä ihollani. Sitä kihelmöi taas. Seisoimme paikallamme useamman minuutin. Olin sulkenut silmäni nauttiakseni Matthewn kosketuksesta. En ollut vielä aivan varma tunsinko jotain Matthewta kohtaan, mutta nautin hänen läheisyydestään.

- Tule Nat. Kun vauva nukkuu, meidänkin pitäisi nukkua, Matthew kuiskasi korvaani tiputtaen samalla käsivartensa vyötäröni ympäriltä. Ennen kuin ehdin kaivata hänen kosketustaan, tunsin hänen ottavan käteni omaansa. Tarkistin vielä, että Henry nukkui ja kävelimme yhdessä makuuhuoneeseen sammuttaen matkalla lastenhuoneesta valot.

- Käyn vaihtamassa vaatteet, sanoin ja irrotin otteeni Matthewn kädestä. Kävelin vaatehuoneeseen ja vaihdoin päälleni pitkän, kirkkaanpinkin silkkiyöpaidan. Natalien kaikki alusvaatteet olivat silkkiä. Kuka kumma ne kaikki oli valinnut? En osannut nukkua rintaliivit päällä, joten riisuin ne pois, mutta tunsin oloni alastomaksi pelkässä silkkiyöpaidassa, joten puin päälleni vielä kirkkaanpinkin silkkisen aamutakin.

Kävin kylpyhuoneessa harjaamassa hampaani ja pesemässä kasvoni. Huomasin Matthewn käyneen kylpyhuoneessa ennen minua, koska wc-pytyn kansi oli auki. Miehet! Suljin kannen ennen kuin kävelin makuuhuoneeseen. Matthew istui sängyllä pelkissä boksereissaan. Yritin olla katsomatta, mutta hänen vartalonsa oli niin lihaksikas, että en voinut pitää silmiäni viipyilemästä hänen vatsalihaksissaan paria sekuntia pidempään kuin normaalisti.

- Näetkö jotain mistä pidät? Matthew kysyi, kun seisoin vielä parin minuutin kuluttua sängyn päädyssä.

- Älä kuvittele itsestäsi liikoja, puuskahdin.

- En tietenkään, hän nauroi.

- Meillä taitaa olla vain yksi sänky, huokaisin hiljaa. En ollut koskaan ennen nukkunut tuntemattoman miehen kanssa samassa sängyssä. Eihän Matthew toisaalta tuntematon ollut, mutta en tiennyt hänestä muuta kuin, että oikeasti hänen nimensä oli Joe.

- Voin kyllä nukkua sohvalla, jos haluat, Matthew sanoi ja nousi ylös sängyltä. Ainakin hän oli kohtelias.

- Ei sinun tarvitse. Onhan meillä tilaa, sanoin ja riisuin aamutakkini. Huomasin Matthewn tuijottavan minua silmät suurina.

- Näetkö jotain mistä pidät? kysyin matkien hänen omia sanojaan.

- Voi olla, Matthew vain sanoi. Päätin olla välittämättä hänestä ja menin sängyn reunalle makaamaan. Matthew meni omalle puolelleen sänkyä ja levitti itsensä puolen sängyn leveydelle.

- Tule tännepäin. En minä pure, Matthew sanoi.

- En olisi siitä niin varma, henkäisin. Minun ei ollut tarkoitus sanoa sitä ääneen ja tunsin naamani muuttuvan punaiseksi.

- Sinä vielä putoat sieltä reunalta, Matthew nauroi. Liikuin sentin lähemmäs häntä.

- Tässä on ihan hyvä, puuskahdin ja käännyin kyljelleni selkä Matthewiin päin.

- Enkö saa edes hyvänyön suukkoa? kuulin Matthewn kuiskaavan. Olin varma, että hän hymyili sitä mahtavaa hymyään, jota hän hymyili aina vitsaillessaan.

- Hyvää yötä Matthew, sanoin kuulostaen ärtyneeltä.

- Kauniita unia rakas, hän vastasi naureskellen ja käänsi kylkeään. En saanut nukuttua, kun tunsin Matthewn makaavan vieressäni. Vasta kun hän alkoi hengittää tasaisesti sekä kuorsata hieman, rentouduin ja nukahdin itsekin.

Heräsin vain pari tuntia myöhemmin, kun kuulin Henryn itkevän. Yritin nousta ylös, mutta jokin piteli minua kiinni sängyssä. Katsoin ympärilleni ja huomasin Matthewn vetäneen minut kiinni itseensä ja pitelevän käsivarsiaan ympärilläni.

-Matt, kuiskasin ja tökkäisin hänen rintakehäänsä. Hänen kivikovaa rintakehäänsä. Mutta Matthew ei liikahtanutkaan. Hänen käsivarsiensa ote vain tiukkeni. Tämä alkoi muistuttaa ihan liikaa iltapäiväistä "kohtaamistamme". Ei kai sille ollut parempaakaan nimeä olemassa. Päätin, että ainoa tapa saada hänet nopeasti hereille oli hänen suutelemisensa. Hänhän oli itse antanut luvan minulle herättää hänet sillä tavalla milloin vain. Ja nyt hänet oli saatava hereille nopeasti, koska Henry alkoi jo suuttua. Painoin huuleni hellästi Matthewn huulille ja silitin hänen poskeaan sormillani. Ei mennyt monta sekuntia, kun Matthew alkoi liikuttaa huuliaan omiani vasten. Silloin vetäydyin pois.

- Henry itkee, kuiskasin ja Matthew veti kätensä pois vyötäröltäni.

- Minä menen. Nuku sinä vain, hän kuiskasi ja painoi suukon otsalleni. Painoin pääni tyynyyn ja kuuntelin kuinka itku loppui melkein heti, kun Matthew astui huoneeseen. Kuulin Matthewn kävelevän alakertaan ja kolistelevan siellä jonkin aikaa. Kului jonkin aikaa ja kuulin jälleen askeleita portaista. Ne jatkuivat lastenhuoneeseen. Suljin silmäni ja nautin hiljaisuudesta.

Hetken kuluttua tunsin patjan liikkuvan. Matthew kääntyi kyljelleen selin minuun päin.

- Matt, kuiskasin hiljaa.

- Niin? hän vastasi.

- Voisitko pidellä minua? kuiskasin hellästi. Tunsin Matthewn liikkuvan patjalla ja kohta hän jo kiersi kätensä vartaloni ympäri ja painoi päänsä tyynyyn. Liikuin hieman lähemmäs, niin että vartalomme olivat kiinni toisissaan. Jos kerran yöllä nukkuisimme kuitenkin kiinni toisissamme, miksei mentäisi nukkumaankin niin. Se auttoi varmasti molempien koti-ikävään.

- Hän nukkuu kuin tukki, Matthew kuiskasi korvaani.

- Hyvä. Ja kiitos, kun menit hänen luokseen, kuiskasin ja silitin Matthewn käsivartta.

- Tein sen ihan mielelläni, Matthew haukotteli korvaani.

- Ensi yönä on minun vuoroni, haukottelin takaisin. Lopetin silittämisen ja laitoin käteni Matthewn käsivarren päälle.

- Älä lopeta, Matthew kuiskasi unisesti, mutta kohteliaasti. Silitin hänen käsivarttaan, kunnes olin varma, että hän nukkui ja nukahdin itse melkein heti sen jälkeen.

Seuraavana aamuna heräsin aikaisin. Matthew oli pyörähtänyt sängyssä niin, että vain toinen käsivarsi oli ympärilläni ja pääsin nousemaan ylös. Vetäisin aamutakin päälleni ja kävelin lastenhuoneeseen. Henry makasi pinnasängyssä selällään ja katseli sängyn yläpuolella roikkuvaa mobilea.

- Huomenta kultaseni, sanoin nostaessani hänet ylös. Hän hymyili minulle hampaatonta hymyään. Se oli varmasti suloisin hymy, jonka olin koskaan nähnyt. Huomasin, että Henryllä oli hymykuopat. Kannoin Henryn alakertaan ja vaihdoin hänelle kuivan vaipan. Kävelin keittiöön Henry sylissäni ja lämmitin hänelle maitoa. Kun olin syöttänyt hänet, laitoin hänet koppaan, joka meillä oli keittiössä ja aloin valmistaa aamiaista.

Matthew tuli alakertaan vain puoli tuntia meidän jälkeemme. Hänen hiuksensa olivat märät ja hänellä oli päällään vain pyjaman housut.

- Huomenta, Matthew sanoi minulle ja painoi suukon otsalleni. Hän kävi suukottamassa myös Henryä ennen kuin istui ruokapöydän ääreen. Nostin hänen eteensä lautasellisen pannukakkuja. Olin kattanut pöydän jo aiemmin.

- Haluaisitko kahvia vai tuoremehua? kysyin kohteliaasti.

- Kahvia, kiitos. Kauanko olet ollut hereillä? Matthew kysyi, kun toin hänen eteensä kupillisen kahvia.

- Puolisen tuntia, vastasin ja istuin alas.

- Ja ehdit tehdä jo tämän kaiken? Matthew ihmetteli.

- Se ei ollut temppu eikä mikään, mutta ei minulla ihan kaikkeen ollut aikaa. Olisi ihana käydä suihkussa. Katsoisitko Henryä sen aikaa? Olemme jo hoitaneet aamutoimet eli hänellä ei ole mitään hätää, hymyilin Matthewlle.

- Tottakai. Viivy niin kauan kuin haluat, Matthew hymyili takaisin. Suukottelin Henryä hetken, joka selvästi nautti läheisyydestä ja kävelin sitten yläkertaan. Päätin, että voisin yhtä hyvin käydä kylvyssä, joten laskin itselleni lämpimän vaahtokylvyn ja astuin kylpyammeeseen rentoutumaan.

Aloin nyt ensimmäistä kertaa täällä ollessamme miettiä entistä elämääni. Minulla ei ollut vanhempia tai muitakaan sukulaisia elossa, joten katoamistani ei huomattaisi kovin nopeasti. Ihmiset luultavasti vain ajattelisivat minun muuttaneen muualle. Mutta en tiennyt mitään Matthewn elämästä. Häntä saattaisi odottaa perhe, ehkä jopa vaimo. Hänellä ei ollut sormusta aiemmin ja hän flirttaili minulle avoimesti, joten uskoin hänen olevan sinkku. Mutta eihän sitä koskaan voinut tietää.

Pesin hiukseni ja hankasin vartaloni puhtaaksi. Nousin ylös ammeesta, vetäisin tulpa irti ja kietaisin pyyhkeen ympärilleni kuivattua ensin itseni. Harjasin hiukseni ja kuivatin ne. Painelin niihin vähän muotovaahtoa ja kiharsin niitä hieman, että ne olivat laineilla. Laitoin vain vähän ripsiväriä, koska ihoni näytti hyvältä suihkurusketuksen ansiosta. Otin vaatteeni mukaan ja kävelin vaatehuoneeseen. Laskin vaatteet vaatehuoneen keskellä olevalle penkille ja mietin, mitä laittaisin tänään päälleni. Päädyin pukemaan päälleni valkoiset alusvaatteet ja sähkönsinisen pitkän mekon. Käsivarsieni suojaksi vetäisin valkoisen pitkähihaisen villaboleron.

Kävelin makuuhuoneeseen petaamaan pedin, mutta huomasin Matthewn jo tehneen sen. Kävelin alakertaan katsomaan mitä pojat puuhasivat, mutta heitä ei näkynyt siellä. Kurkistin ikkunasta ulos ja huomasin heidän olevan postilaatikon luona ja Matthew jutteli naapurillemme Nancylle. Vetäisin valkoiset UGG-saappaat jalkaani, astuin ovesta ulos, lukitsin oven ja lähdin kävelemään heidän luokseen.

- Voi, mutta teidän täytyy tulla. Ottakaa Henry mukaanne. Hän on niin suloinen vauva, Nancy flirttaili Matthewlle estoitta. Nancyn sormet hivelivät Matthewn paljasta käsivartta. Miten hän kehtasi? Olin varma, että olin huomannut aiemmin hänellä vihkisormuksen.

- Voimmeko palata asiaan hieman myöhemmin? Matthew kysyi ystävällisesti. Hän ei flirttaillut, mutta huomasin, ettei hän siirtänyt Nancyn kättä poiskaan.

- Hei Nancy, hymyilin hänelle kun pääsin Matthewn viereen. Nancyn käsi vetäytyi heti pois ja tunsin oloni taas tyytyväiseksi.

- Hei rakas, Matthew hymyili ja painoi jälleen suukon otsalleni. Henry oli lastenvaunuissa katselemassa lelujaan, jotka oli ripustettu kopan reunaan. Kumarruin vaunujen yläpuolelle ja suutelin Henryn otsaa. Se sai Henryn hymyilemään leveästi.

- Hei kultaseni, sanoin Matthewlle takaisin. Nostin vasemman käteni hänen niskaansa ja annoin sormieni kulkea hänen hiustensa läpi pari kertaa. Lopulta sormeni jäivät leikkimään parilla niskakiharalla. Matthewn silmät sulkeutuivat. Hymyilin omahyväisesti Nancylle. Ilme Nancyn kasvoilla kertoi kaiken. Hän oli kateellinen. Hän kuitenkin piilotti sen pian tekohymynsä taakse.

- Olin juuri kertomassa Mattille, että pidän illanistujaiset tulevana lauantaina. Se olisi hyvä keino tutustua uusiin naapureihin. Teidän täytyy tulla. Kaikki odottavat innolla tapaamistanne, Nancy rupatti. Kieritin Matthewn hiuksia edelleen sormieni ympärillä ja huomasin, ettei hän edes kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota Nancyyn vaan hänen silmänsä olivat edelleen kiinni.

- Kiitos kutsusta. Tulemme mielellämme, jos oikeasti käy, että otamme Henryn mukaan? vastasin ystävällisesti. Matthew päästi suustaan ulos pienen voihkaisun. Nancyn silmät laajenivat.

- Tottakai. Nähdään sitten kuudelta, Nancy sanoi heikosti.

- En malta odottaa, että tapaan perheesi. Ja tietysti kaikki muutkin, sanoin ja vetäisin vahingossa hieman kovempaa Matthewn hiuksia. Se sai hänet voihkaisemaan hieman kovempaa. Nancy näytti siltä, kuin pyörittelisi mielessään omaa fantasiaansa Matthewsta.

- Deankin odottaa kovasti teidän tapaamistanne. Ja lapset myös. Nähdään sitten, Nancy sanoi ja lähti kävelemään rivakasti omaa taloaan kohti. Samalla sekunnilla, kun hänen askeliaan ei enää kuulunut, Matthew vetäisi minut syliinsä.

- Luulin, ettei hän koskaan lähtisi, hän sanoi ja suuteli minua intohimoisesti. Kun lopulta vetäydyimme kauemmas toisistamme, huomasin huohottavani ilman puutteesta.

- Vau, minä huokaisin.

- Samat sanat sinullekin, Matthew huohotti. Se oli mahtavin suudelma, jonka olin koskaan saanut. Lähdimme kävelemään vierekkäin. Minä työnsin vaunuja ja Matthew piti käsivarttaan vyötäröni ympärillä.

- Taisit pitää siitä, kun vedin hiuksiasi, nauroin kävellessämme katua eteenpäin.

- Sinulla ei ole aavistustakaan miten hyvälle se tuntui. Mutta ole kiltti, äläkä tee sitä ensi kerralla naapureiden edessä, Matthew sanoi punastellen.

- Nancy-parka sai melkein orgasmin katsellessaan sinua, nauroin ja Matthewn kasvot vääntyivät kauhistuneeseen ilmeeseen.

- Et ole tosissasi, hän sanoi.

- Kyllä vain. Etkö ole huomannut, että se puuma haluaa sinut? kysyin häneltä.

- Puuma? hän kysyi ihmeissään.

- Kyllähän sinä tiedät. Vanhempi nainen, joka iskee nuorempia miehiä. Ja hän on ainakin neljänkymmenen, kun sinä taas olet korkeintaan kaksikymmentäviisi, sanoin yrittäen arvata Matthewn ikää.

- Itse asiassa olen kaksikymmentäkaksi, Matthew vastasi. En olisi ikinä arvannut häntä niin nuoreksi. Hän näytti ja vaikutti paljon ikäistään vanhemmalta. Ja meidän papereissamme luki, että Natalie ja Matthew olivat molemmat kaksikymmentäneljä.

- Silloinhan olet vuoden nuorempi kuin minä, sanoin yllättyneenä.

- Kukas se puuma nyt on? Matthew kiusasi minua naureskellen.

- Näytänkö minä niin paljon vanhemmalta? kysyin ja läymäytin hänen kivikovaa rintakehäänsä. Auts!

- Et näytä päivääkään yli kahdeksantoistavuotiaalta, hän sanoi ja suuteli otsaani. Siitä oli jo tulossa tapa.

- Kiitos, hymyilin. Olimme kävelleet kadun jo ympäri. Se ei todellakaan ollut iso katu, noin kymmenen omakotitaloa, joissa luultavasti kaikissa asui lapsiperheitä.

- Pitäisiköhän meidän lähteä ostamaan niitä kaipailemiasi maaleja? Henry näyttää nyt nukkuvan. Saisimme ainakin rauhassa katsella niitä sillä aikaa, Matthew ehdotti. Nyökkäsin ja hän lähti käymään sisällä. Työnsin rattaat autotallin luokse. Hetken kuluttua Matthew palasi.

- Ajattelin, että saattaisit haluta laukkusi, hän sanoi ja ojensi minulle valkoisen olkalaukkuni. Nyökkäsin hymyillen kiitokseksi.

Matthew avasi autotallin oven ja painoi auton avaimesta, että ovet avautuivat. Sitten hän avasi takakontin. Nostin Henryn varovasti auton istuimeen, joka oli asennettu takapenkille valmiiksi. Matthew laittoi lastenvaunut kasaan ja nosti ne takakonttiin. Istuin etupenkille ja Matthew tuli istumaan kuskinpenkille.

- Miten rikkaina luulet naapurien meitä pitävän? kysyin Matthewlta, kun hän peruutti auton pois tallista. Tallin ovi meni kiinni kaukosäätimellä, joka oli auton keskikonsolissa.

- En tiedä. Keskiluokkaan kai me kuulumme, Matthew sanoi.

- Jos tämä on keskiluokkaa, niin silloin minä olin aiemmin köyhä, huokaisin. Olin tullut toimeen hyvin vuokrayksiössäni ja minulla oli jäänyt rahaa elämiseen, mutten silti olisi voinut kuvitellakaan ostavani kaikkea mitä Smithin perheellä oli.

- Kerro minulle jotain itsestäsi, Matthew sanoi ja otti kiinni kädestäni samalla kun ajoimme kohti pikkukaupungin keskustaa.

- Ei ole paljon kerrottavaa. Olin töissä K-Martissa myyjänä. Minulla oli poikaystävä, mutta erosin hänestä ennen tänne tuloani, kerroin hänelle. Siitä oli vain pari päivää, mutta minusta tuntui kuin olisin tuntenut Matthewn jo monta viikkoa.

- Miksi erositte? Matthew kysyi.

- Hän jätti minut. Ja sain jälkikäteen kuulla, että hän oli pettänyt minua toisen naisen kanssa koko sen ajan kun olimme yhdessä, sanoin. En tykännyt muistella Jamieta, mutta Matthewlle oli helppo puhua.

- Kauanko olitte yhdessä? hän kysyi.

- Vuoden, sanoin hiljaa.

- Auts, Matthew sanoi ja puristi rohkaisevasti kättäni.

- Älä muuta viserrä, sanoin katsellen ulos ikkunasta.

- Mikä oikea nimesi on? Matthew kysyi kiinnostuneena. Meitä ei oltu kielletty keskustelemasta entisistä elämistämme keskenämme. Ainoastaan muille kertominen oli kiellettyä.

- Susie, sanoin hiljaa. Minusta tuntui, kuin olisin jättänyt Susien taakseni ja Natalie olisi uusi minäni. Vaikka se kuulostikin ihan hullulta, eikö vain?

- Sopii sinulle. Kuten myös oikea hiusvärisi ja ne söpöt pisamat, Matthew virnisti. Hän siis osasi yhdistää minut käytävässä näkemäänsä naiseen.

- Mistä tiesit, että se olin minä? kysyin. Näytin aivan toisenlaiselta kuin silloin.

- Silmistäsi. Tuntui, että olisin voinut hukkua niihin, kun katsoin sinuun ensimmäisen kerran, Matthew sanoi. En voinut uskoa, että hänestä oli tuntunut samalta kuin minusta. Ehkä aikamme, jonka olimme jumissa yhdessä, ei menisikään niin hukkaan kuin olin kuvitellut.

**A/N: Risuja tai ruusuja? Oliko ihan kamala?**


	4. Luku 4

**A/N: Eli niin kuin kaikki varmaan muistavatkin, Joe ja Susie joutuivat todistajansuojeluohjelmaan. Eli heistä tuli Matthew ja Natalie Smith, viisi kuukautta vanhan Henryn vanhemmat. Tämä luku on pidempi kuin mikään aikaisemmista. En vaan voinut lopettaa kirjoittamista. Toivottavasti tykkäätte.**

**En omista mitään muuta kuin omat hullut ajatukseni. **

Saimme talon aika lailla valmiiksi ennen lauantaita. Oli vielä joitain pieniä asioita tehtävänä kuten taulujen ripustamista. Maalasimme lastenhuoneen turkoosinsiniseksi ja makuuhuoneemme vaalean ruskeaksi. Ruokailuhuone oli keltainen ja olohuone oli jotain violetin ja vaaleansinisen väliltä. Pidin väreistä, jotka olimme yhdessä valinneet.

Nyt oli lauantai-ilta ja ja olimme valmistautumassa Nancyn juhliin. Henry nukkui pinnasängyssään, ettei hän olisi kiukkuinen juhlissa.

- Matt, en tiedä mitä laittaisin päälle! huusin vaatehuoneesta. Matthew oli makuuhuoneessa valmistautumassa. Seisoin vaatteideni edessä päälläni musta pitsikorsetti, mustat stay-up sukat ja mustat pitsi alushousut. Ne olivat ainoat mustat vaatekappaleet koko vaatehuoneessa, joten minun oli pakko laittaa ne päälleni. Hiukseni olivat nutturalla ja meikkini oli valmis. Minulla oli jaloissani mustat korkokengät. Ainut asia, joka puuttui, oli oikea mekko.

- Voisit lähteä noin, hän hengitti kaulaani vasten samalla, kun hänen kätensä kietoutuivat vyötäröni ympärille. Tunsi hengitykseni juuttuvan kurkkuuni. En kuvitellut hänen tulevan tänne. Hän painoi itsensä minua vasten ja suuteli kaulaani. Hän käänsi vartaloni niin, että kasvomme olivat vastakkain ja painoi huulensa omiani vasten. Suutelin häntä

- En usko, että Nancy pitäisi siitä, jos ilmestyisin sinne tämän näköisenä, hymyilin kasvojemme erkaantuessa toisistaan. Meistä oli tullut todella paljon läheisemmät näiden viime päivien aikana.

Olin saanut tietää, että Matthewn/Joen perheeseen kuului kolme veljeä ja vanhemmat. Hän oli laulaja, ja aika kuuluisa, joka luultavasti oli syy siihen, että meidät oli lähetetty keskelle ei mitään. Hänellä oli ollut yksi tyttöystävä. Stella oli ollut häne lukioaikainen ihastuksensa, mutta siitä ei kuitenkaan ollut tullut mitään.

Emme vieläkään olleet keskustelleet tapahtumista, jotka olivat johtaneet meidän tänne tulemiseemme. Mutta me löysimme toisistamme lohtua. Ja intohimoa. Ja hellyyttä. Ja lämpöä. Ja… Mutta se ei ollut mennyt suutelemista pidemmälle.

- Kuka välittää mitä Nancy ajattelee? Mutta olet oikeassa. Et voi lähteä näin. Tämä on kaikki minulle. Meidän täytyy peittää tuo upea vartalosi, hän huokaisi ja päästi irti minusta. Hän alkoi käydä läpi vaatteitani.

- Kaikki sinulle? Mikä saa sinut sanomaan niin? hymyilin hänelle.

- No, olen aika varma, ettet henrynkään takia pukeudu noin, hän nauroi.

- En tietenkään. Se olisi hullua. Itseasiassa kivat alusvaatteet saavat minut tuntemaan itseni itsevarmaksi, joten pukeuduin enemmän itseäni varten kuin sinua, iskin silmää hnelle ja otin olkaimettoman, tummanvioletin polvipituisen silkkimekon, jota hän piteli. Pujotin sen päälleni ja Matthew vetäisi vetoketjun kiinni. Kun hän oli laittamassa vetoketjua, hän suuteli olkapäitäni.

- Oletko varma, ettei edes pieni osa sinusta halunnut pukeutua minua varten? Matthew kysyi ja suuteli minua korvan taakse. Se sai minut värisemään.

- Ahaa, sain sanotuksi. Matthew käänsi minut ympäri ja kiusasi minua suutelemalla minua kaikkialle muualle paitsi huulille.

- Edelleen varma? hän kysyi. Ujutin sormeni hänen hiuksiinsa.

- Hyvä on. Laitoin kivat alusvaatteet, jos sinä vaikka sattuisit näkemään ne. Oletko tyytyväinen? kysyin.

- En ihan, hän sanoi ja suuteli minua innokkaasti. Tunsin eksyväni suudelmaan. Sormeni pyörittelivät Matthewn hiuksia ja tunsin hänen huokailevan suuhuni. Hymyilin hänen huuliaan vasten.

- Ehkä meidän pitäisi alkaa lähteä pian, kuiskasin hänelle, kun hän alkoi suudella kaulaani.

- Meillä on vauva. Kyllä he ymmärtävät, jos olemme myöhässä, hän kuiskasi takaisin minulle.

- Et voi aina syyttää vauvaa. Et varsinkaan silloin, kun se on oma syysi, hymyilin ja vetäydyin pois. Ensimmäistä kertaa tänään katsoin Matthewn vaatteita. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleat farkut ja violetti kauluspaita, joten olimme pukeutuneet sävy sävyyn. Hän näytti todella hyvältä. Vaikkakin hänen hiuksensa olivat sotkussa.

- Tiedän, tiedän. Mutta en millään haluaisi mennä niihin typeriin juhliin. Haluaisin vain jäädä kotiin ja suudella sinua koko illan, hän sanoi. Huomasin pullistuman hänen housuissaan. Ja antakaa minun kertoa, se ei ollut pieni.

Hymyilin hänelle. Tiesin, että hän oli neitsyt. Hn oli kertonut minulle, että hänellä oli siveyssormus ja hän oli tehnyt lupauksen Jumalalle, ettei harrastaisi seksiä ennen avioliittoa. Joten tiesin, ettemme etenisi suutelemista pidemmälle. Minä en ollut neitsyt ja halusin jatkaa pidemmälle. Mutten aikonut painostaa höntä johonkin, mikä ei tuntunut oikealta.

- Tulehan. Mennään herättämään meidän pieni päivänsäteemme, hymyilin Matthewlle ja otin hänen kätensä omaani.

- Se kuulostaa hyvältä. Meidän, hän hymyili ja suuteli kättäni. Kävelimme lastenhuoneesen yhdessä ja huomasimme, että Henry oli jo hereillä. Otin Henryn syliini ja hän hymyili minulle.

- Hei kultaseni. Oletko nälkäinen? Isi lämmittää sinulle vähän maitoa, minä juttelin Henrylle. Matthew käveli alakertaan ja minä jäin pukemaan Henrylle päälle. Kun olin valmis, hänellä oli päällään violetit housut ja limenvihreä-violetti ruudullinen kauluspaita. Hän näytti suloiselta. Kävelin vaatehuoneeseen Henry sylissäni ja otin valkoisen takkini sieltä. Sitten menimme alakertaan.

- Voin syöttää hänet, Matthew hymyili ja annoin Henryn hänen syliinsä. Laitoin takkini yhdelle keittin tuoleista.

- Kiitos. Olinkin vähän huolissani, että saattaisin sotkea mekkoni. Muista röyhtäyttää hänet! hymyilin ja kävelin takaisin vaatehuoneeseeni.

Löysin hopeiset kierteen malliset korvakorut ha simppelin pitkän hopeakaulakorun. Laitoin ne päälleni ja katsoin itseäni peilistä. Omasta mielestäni näytin ihan kivalta. Toivottavasti en ollut pukeutunut liian hienosti. Kaikki muut voisivat hyvinkin olla farkuissa. Mutta Matthew oli sanonut, että Nancy oli puhunut hieman hienommista juhlista, joten toivoin vaatteideni olevan hyvät.

- Muru, tuletko sinä? Matthew huusi, kun olin pakkaamassa Henrylle vaippoja laukkuuni lastenhuoneessa.

- Hetken kuluttua, huusin takaisin. Laitoin vaipat laukkuuni ja kävelin alakertaan. Otin takkini tuolilta ja laitoin sen päälleni.

- Olet kaunis, Matthew sanoi, kun kävelin ovelle heidän luokseen. Hän oli laittanut Henrylle valkoisen hatun ja valkoisen takin.

- Kiitos, sanoin punastuen. En ollut tottunut saamaan kehuja miehiltä. Jamie ei koskaan kehunut minua. Hän sanoi ehkä pari kertaa, että näytin hyvältä, mutta silloinkin hän oli humalassa.

Otin Matthewn käden omaani ja kävelimme ovesta ulos. Matthew kantoi Henryä kopassaan. Koppa oli mukana siltä varalta, että Henry nukahtaisi kesken juhlien. Lukitsin oven ja aloimme kävellä Nancyn taloa kohti. Se oli parin talon päässä meidän talostamme.

- Oletko varma, että näytän ihan hyvältä? kysyin hermostuneena.

- Näytät täydelliseltä, Matthew hymyili ja suuteli otsaani. Minusta se oli ihana tapa. Se sai oloni tuntemaan rakastetuksi. Olin oikeasti Matthewta päätä lyhyempi, mutta tänään minulla oli korkokengät, joten olimme melkein saman pituisia.

- Jos sinä sanot niin, minä vain hymyilin. Me pääsimme perille Nancyn talolle ja kävelimme etuovelle. Olin juuri koputtamassa, kun Matthew pysäytti minut.

- Voimme vielä mennä takaisin. Olisimme vain kolmestaan, hän hymyili minulle.

- Olemme jo täällä. Ja lupasimme Nancylle, että tulisimme. Miltä näyttäisimme naapurien silmissä, jos emme ilmaantuisikaan paikalle? Sitä paitsi, me vietämme kaikki muut illat omassa talossamme, minä nauroin.

- Olet kai oikeassa, hä murjotti.

- Älä murjota. En minä niin helpolla anna periksi, nauroin.

- Hyvä on, hän sanoi. Koputin oveen ja Matthew veti minut lähemmäs itseään.

- Vain yksi suukko ja selviän illasta, hän kuiskasi.

- Yksi nopea, hymyilin ja hän painoi huulensa omiani vasten. Huulemme liikkuivat toisiaan vasten ja siitä tuli aivan jotain muuta kuin vain nopea suukko. Kuulin jonkun avaavan oven ja yskäisevän saadakseen huomiomme. Vetäydyin pois suudelmasta ja tunsin itseni punastuvan.

Kun katsoin ovelle, siellä seisoi Nancy vaalean miehen kanssa. Hän oli noin neljänkymmenen ja hänellä oli pieni kalju laikku päälaellaan. Hänellä oli myös parta. Hän näytti hyvin lämpimältä ihmiseltä.

- Iltaa. Te olette varmasti Smithit. Vaimoni on kertonut niin paljon teistä. Olen Dean Porter. Tulkaa sisään, mies sanoi kätellessään minua. Minun oli pakko päästää irti Matthewn kädestä. Astuimme sisään.

- Mukava tavata. Olen Matt ja tässä on vaimoni Natalie. Ja tämä tässä on poikamme Henry, Matthew hymyili kätellessään Deania. Nancy otti takkini ja näytti minne voisimme laittaa Henryn tavarat. Talo oli sisustettu kivasti ja tuntui hyvin kodikkaalta. Talosta näki, että perhe oli asunut siellä vuosia. Matthew otti Henryn kopasta syliinsä ja seurasimme Portereita isoon olohuoneeseen. Huoneessa oli ehkä viisitoista ihmistä.

- Hei kaikki. Tässä on Matthew ja Natalie Smith ja heidän poikansa Henry. He muuttivat tänne Texasista tällä viikolla, Nancy esitteli meidät. Puheensorina alkoi pian uudelleen.

- Haluaisitteko jotain juotavaa? Viiniä tai olutta? Dean kysyi meiltä.

- Ei kiitos. En juo alkoholia. Mutta voisin ottaa kokiksen, Matthew sanoi ystävällisesti. Olin iloinen, että hän oli kertonut minulle aiemmin, ettei hän juonut alkoholia. Olisi voinut näyttää epäilyttävältä, jos olisin reagoinut kommenttiin jotenkin.

- Minä voisin ottaa hieman punaviiniä, kiitos, hymyilin ja Dean käveli keittiöön. Hetken kuluttua hän tuli takaisin kaksi lasia kädessään. Hän ojensi lasit meille ja ja me kiitimme häntä.

Nancy vei minut tapaamaan kaikkia. Huomasin helpottuneena, että kaikki olivat pukeutuneet parhaimpiinsa. Juhlat olivat luultavasti harvinaisia näillä seuduilla.

- Tässä on Jocelynn Carter. Hänen miehensä Mick työskentelee lentokentällä. Hän ei päässyt tulemaan tänä iltana, koska hänellä oli töitä, Nancy kertoi esitellessään minut noin neljänkymmenen vanhaan brunettiin.

Dean oli vienyt Mattin tapaamaan muita ja Henry oli heidän mukanaan. Olin varma, että Jocelynn ja Nancy olivat parhaita ystäviä ja juorusivat kaikista vapaa-ajallaan.

- Mukava tavata, hymyilin ja kättelin häntä. Jocelyn oli nätti, arvelin, mutta hänellä oli ihan liikaa meikkiä.

- Texasista vai? Miksi muutitte tänne? Jocelynn kysyi kiinnostuneena.

- Me vain halusimme ihan uuden paikan. Ja minä rakastan lunta, minä hymyilin.

- On varmaan vaikeaa olla poissa kaikkien ystävien luota. Jocelynn sanoi.

- Onhan se tavallaan. Mutta nykyajan teknologialla on helppo pitää yhteyttä kaikkiin, hymyilin. Oikeasti en saanut pitää yhteyttä kehenkään. Se rikkoisi sääntöjä ja voisi olla vaarallista.

- Te nuoret ja tietokoneet. En vieläkään osaa käyttää sellaista, Jocelynn nauroi ja Nancy nauroi hänen kanssaan. Minä vain hymyilin.

- Minä voin opettaa sinua, jos haluat. Ei se ole niin vaikeaa, hymyilin.

- Ehkä joskus, Jocelynn sanoi. Nancy vei minut seuraavan ihmisryhmän luokse. Siellä oli kolme miestä ja kaksi naista. Olin nähnyt yhden miehistä aiemmin. Hän oli ehkä kahdenkymmenen viiden ja hänellä oli lyhyet vaaleat hiukset ja merkkivaatteet. Hän saattoi asua meidän vieressämme.

- Hei. Olen Zachary. Asun naapurissanne. Ja tässä on poikaystäväni Luke, mies, jonka olin tunnistanut sanoi. Luke oli suunnilleen saman ikäinen kuin Zachary ja hänellä oli ruskea pitkä poninhäntä.

- Kiva tavata. Olen pahoillani, etten ole tullut aíemmin juttelemaan. Olemme olleet niin kiireisiä talon kanssa, hymyilin ja kättelin heitä molempia. Minulla oli tunne, että tulisin erinomaisesti toimeen Zacharyn kanssa.

- Voi, sehän on ihan ymmärrettävää. Oletteko tyytyväisiä taloon? Zachary kysyi.

- Se on täydellinen. Se oli vain aivan liian valkoinen, kun muutimme siihen. Olemme hieman maalanneet seiniä tällä viikolla. Se on edistynyt hyvin, juttelin.

- Missä minun käytöstapani ovat? Natalie, tässä on Bob Williams ja hänen vaimonsa Tina. Heillä on kaksitoista vuotiaat kaksostytöt, Katrina ja Regina, Zachary esitteli minut parille, joka seisoi hänen vieressään. He olivat noin kolmenkymmenen. Olin varma, että he olivat olleet yhdessä lukiosta asti. Bob oli lihaksikas ja hänellä oli vaaleanruskeat hiukset. Tina taas oli hyvin laiha ja hänellä oli kiharat vaaleat hiukset.

- Oikein mukava tavata teidät, hymyilin.

- Ja minä olen Cynthia Leeds. Olen kolmen pojan yksinhuoltaja, ryhmän viimeinen nainen sanoi, kun hän kätteli minua. Nyökkäsin hymyillen hänelle. Cynthia oli korkeintaan kolmekymmentäviisi vuotias. Hän oli tosi kaunis. Hänen mustat hiuksensa olivat nutturalla ja hänen ruskea ihonsa hohti.

- Kiva tavata, sanoin.

- Voitte kaikki jutella lisää myöhemmin. On vielä ihmisiä, joita minun pitää esitellä sinulle, Nancy hymyili. Nancy vei minut seuraavan ihmisryhmän luokse. Siellä seisoi kolme pariskuntaa.

- Natalie, tässä ovat John ja Marta Wright, Robert ja Claire Daniels sekä Greg ja Laura Johnson, Nancy kertoi minulle. Kättelin kaikkia.

John ja Marta olivat nuorempia kuin muut. He olivat ehkä kolmenkymmenen. John oli pitkä ja hontelo mies, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja Marta oli lyhyt ja pullea nainen, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset. He olivat hauskan näköinen pari.

Robert ja Claire taas näyttivät siltä, että he kuuluivat yhteen. He olivat pukeutuneet hyvin konservatiivisesti. He olivat noin neljänkymmenen ja heillä oli molemmilla ruskeat hiukset. Olin varma, että Claire leikkasi itse Robertin hiukset.

Greg ja Laurakin olivat noin neljänkymmenen. Greg näytti ihan vakuutusmieheltä puvussaan. Ehkä hän olikin sellainen. Lauralla oli kaunis punainen pitkä mekko. Hänen ihonsa oli hieman punertava, joten mekko ei oikein sopinut hänen ihonväriinsä.

Kun olin kätellyt kaikkien kanssa, Nancy vei minut viimeisen ihmisryhmittymän luokse. Siellä oli kuusikymppinen pariskunta ja kolmekymppinen mies.

- Hei, olen Natalie, hymyilin heille.

- Hei kultaseni. Olen Helen Cross ja tässä ovat mieheni William ja poikani James, nainen esitteli itsensä ja perheensä minulle. Kättelin heitä.

- Ilo tavata, hymyilin.

- Ilo on kokonaan minun puolellani, James hymyili. Luulen, että hän yritti flirttailla minulle. Hänellä oli mustat hiukset ja hän oli tavallaan hyvännäköinen. Mutta luulen, että hän ajatteli liikoja itsestään.

- Anteeksi, Nancy sanoi ja katosi.

- Oletko viihtynyt täällä Kodiakissa, Natalie? Helen kysyi minulta. Hän ja hänen miehensä näyttivät ihan joulumuorilta ja joulupukilta.

- Olen, kiitos. Tämä on todella kaunis kaupunki. Ja kaikki ovat niin mukavia, hymyilin.

- Se on totta. Tämä on hyvin rauhallinen naapurusto kasvattaa lapsia. Me olemme asuneet täällä siitä asti, kun James oli pieni poika. Olimme itseasiassa tämän kadun ensimmäiset asukkaat. Ja nyt Jamesilla on oma talo tällä kadulla, joulupukki, eikun, William kertoi minulle.

- Ja me toivomme, että James kasvattaa tulevat lapsensa täällä, Helen hymyili. James tuijotti minua koko ajan ja se sai minut tuntemaan oloni epämukavaksi. Hymyilin heille ja katselin huoneen ympäri etsien Matthewta. Löysin hänet ja hänen silmänsä lukkiutuivat omieni kanssa. Hän alkoi kävellä meitä kohti. Kun hänen kätensä kietoitui vyötäröni ympäri, rentouduin.

- Matt, kerroimme juuri kauniille vaimollesi miten hyvä paikka tämä on kasvattaa lapsia. Aiotteko te kaksi hankkia enemmän lapsia? William kysyi. Katsoin Matthewta ja hän katsoi minua silmiin.

- Toivon mukaan, hän hymyili enemmän minulle kuin Williamille. Mietin oliko se kaikki vain näyttelemistä. Tiesin, että hän oli näytellyt aiemmin, joten tämä kaikki oli helpompaa hänelle kuin minulle.

- No, te kaksi teette niin kauniita vauvoja, että teidän pitäisi ehdottomasti hankkia enemmän, Helen hymyili ja kujersi Henrylle. Henry hymyili hänelle. Helen ei olisi varmasti voinut edes kuvitella, että Henry ei todellisuudessa ollut meidän.

- Kiitos, hymyilin ja join lasini tyhjäksi. Olin hieman humalassa. En aiemminkaan ollut juonut paljon, mutta silloin tällöin join pari lasillista viiniä.

Me juttelimme kaikkien kanssa jonkin aikaa ja join kaksi lasillista viiniä lisää. Roikuin Matthewn kädessä koko illan, koska James tuijotti minua edelleen. Se oli ärsyttävää. Halusin mennä hänen luokseen ja käskeä häntä lopettamaan, mutta en ollut siihen tarpeeksi rohkea. Ainakaan hän ei yrittäisi iskeä minua, kun olin Matthewn kanssa.

Henry oli nukahtanut aiemmin, joten Matthew oli laittanut hänet nukkumaan vierashuoneeseen kopassaan. Nancy tuli hetken kuluttua juttelemaan meille.

- Voi Matthew. On niin ihanaa, että tulitte. Kaikki ovat niin mielissään, kun tapasivat teidät, Nancy hymyili ja laittoi kätensä Matthewn käsivarrelle. Tuijotin häntä ja liikuin hieman lähemmäs Matthewta. Se sai Matthewn kietaisemaan kätensä taas vyötäröni ympäri ja Nancy perääntyi.

- Oli mukavaa tavata kaikki, mutta meidän taitaa nyt olla aika lähteä. Meidän pitäisi viedä Henry omaan sänkyynsä nukkumaan, Matthew hymyili Nancylle.

- Ai, nyt jo? Nancy kysyi.

- No, on jo melkein keskiyö. Meidän on aika lähteä, hymyilin Nancylle.

- Meidän täytyy tehdä tämä pian uudelleen, Nancy sanoi.

- Ehkä me voisimme pitää tupaantuliaiset myöhemmin, Matthew lupasi hänelle.

- Se olisi mahtavaa, Nancy hymyili ja lähti. Laitoin tyhjän viinilasini sivupöydälle ja Matthew meni hakemaan Henryä. Meinasin juuri laittaa takkini päälle, kun Zachary tuli puhumaan minulle.

- Hei, joko te lähdette? hän kysyi.

- Joo, meidän pitää viedä Henry kotiin, hymyilin.

- Niin, tietysti. Haluaisitteko sinä ja Matt, ja tietysti Henry, tulla huomenna meille brunssille? hän kysyi.

- Se olisi ihanaa, hymyilin.

- Nähdään sitten kahdeltatoista, Zachary hymyili ja painoi suukon poskelleni. Pidin Zacharysta. Matthew tuli vierashuoneesta kantaen Henryä ja laukkuani, kun Zachary käveli takaisin juhliin.

Laitoin takkini päälle ja astuimme ulos talosta. Matthew otti käteni omaansa.

- Lupasin Zacharylle, että menemme heille brunssille huomenna kahdeltatoista, hymyilin Matthewlle.

- Ja Zachary oli? hän kysyi. Minullakin oli vaikeuksia muistaa kaikkien nimiä.

- Hän on Luken poikaystävä, sanoin ja huomasin, että Matthew tajusi ketä tarkoitin.

- Aivan. He olivat mukavia, hän sanoi.

- Kaikki olivat mukavia, korjasin, kun avasin ulko-oven ja astuimme sisään.

- Eivät kaikki, Matthew sanoi, kun kiipesimme portaat ylös ja kävelimme lastenhuoneeseen. Vaihdoin Henrylle yöpaidan ja nostin hänet pinnasänkyyn. Sitten kävelimme Matthewn kanssa käsi kädessä makuuhuoneeseen.

- Mitä tarkoitat? kysyin, kun hän alkoi avata mekkoni vetoketjua.

- En pitänyt siitä miten se James katseli sinua, hän sanoi ja suuteli olkapäitäni.

- No, en minäkään pitänyt siitä, mutta en usko hänen tekevän mitään, koska hän luulee meidän olevan naimisissa, sanoin. Tunsin koko vartaloni kihelmöivän. Olin aika humalassa.

- Me olemme naimisissa, hän sanoi ja suuteli kaulaani.

- Ei, Matthew ja Natalie ovat. Me, Joe ja Susie, emme ole, sanoin hänelle.

- Totta. Mutta olet silti minun, hän sanoi ja käänsi minut ympäri käsivarsillaan. Mekkoni putosi lattialle. Hän liikutti minut nojaamaan seinää vasten ja suuteli leukaani.

- Taidat olla hieman omistushaluinen, vai mitä? nauroin, kun hän alkoi liikuttaa huuliaan suutani kohti.

- Sinä olet minun, hän vain sanoi ja suuteli minua intohimoisesti. Hänen kätensä olivat kasvoillani ja omat käteni alkoivat hieroa hänen päänahkaansa.

- Meidän pitäisi lopettaa, huohotin, kun vetäydyimme pois suudelmasta.

- Miksi? Matthew kysyi minulta.

- Koska olemme liian lähellä rajaa. Menemme liian pitkälle, jos emme nyt lopeta. Pian emme pysty lopettamaan, sanoin.

- Olet kai oikeassa, hän sanoi ja vetäytyi kauemmas minusta. Hän istui sängyn reunalle ja laittoi kyynärpäänsä polvilleen. Kasvonsa hän kätki käsiinsä. Kävelin hänen luokseen ja laskeuduin polvilleni hänen eteensä.

- Ei tämä johdu siitä, etten haluaisi suudella tai koskettaa sinua. Minä todella haluan. Mutta juuri nyt minulle riittää, että vain pitelet minua lähellä, kuiskasin hänelle ja hän katsoi minua silmiin.

- Minulla ei ole koskaan ennen ollut tällaisia tunteita. Tiedän, että on aivan liian aikaista, mutta minusta tuntuu kuin olisin tuntenut sinut koko elämäni ajan. Niin kuin sinä olisit se, jota olen aina etsinyt. Ja nämä omistushaluiset ajatukset joita minulla on… Ne pelottavat minua, Matthew kuiskasi. Vedin hänet lähemmäs halaukseen.

- Minä tunnen samoin. Ihan kuin olisimme olleet yhdessä ennenkin, ehkä edellisessä elämässä ja nyt olen läytänyt sinut uudelleen. Ja on ihan normaalia tuntea omistushalua, kuiskasin takaisin hänelle.

- Kiitos, hän huokaisi olkapäätäni vasten.

- Mistä? kysyin ihmeissäni.

- Että olet täällä. Että olet sinä, hän kuiskasi ja vetäytyi halauksesta. Hän suuteli minua hellästi.

- Aina, hymyilin. Otin hänen kätensä ja vedin hänet ylös. Riisuin varovasti hänen vaatteensa jättäen hänelle päälle pelkät bokserit.

- Aiotko nukkua noissa? hän kysyi minulta. Ravistin päätäni ja kävelin vaatehuoneeseen. Kuulin matthewn menevän kylpyhuoneeseen. Otin pois korsetin ja stay-up sukat sekä korkokengät. Sitten laitoin päälleni valkoisen silkkitopin ja valkoiset silkkishortsit. Kun kuulin Matthewn menevän taas makuuhuoneeseen, menin itse kylpyhuoneeseen iltatoimilleni.

Kun olin valmis, kävelin makuuhuoneeseen. Matthew oli jo nukkumassa. Menin peiton alle ja käännyin kyljelleni. Pian Matthew kiersi kätensä ympärilleni ja veti minut lähemmäs.

- Hyvää yötä, hän kuiskasi puoliunessa.

- Hyvää yötä kultaseni, hymyilin ja suljin silmäni.

**A/N: Ajatuksia? :)**


	5. Luku 5

**A/N: Eli niin kuin kaikki varmaan muistavatkin, Joe ja Susie joutuivat todistajansuojeluohjelmaan. Eli heistä tuli Matthew ja Natalie Smith, viisi kuukautta vanhan Henryn vanhemmat. Pyydän jo valmiiksi anteeksi kirjoitusvirheitä. **

**En omista mitään muuta kuin omat hullut ajatukseni. **

Heräsin aikaisin seuraavana aamuna. Olin iloinen huomatessani, ettei minulla ollut päänsärkyä niin kuin yleensä, kun join liikaa. Matthew oli mennyt aamulenkilleen, koska olin yksin sängyssämme. Nousin ylös ja tarkistin, että Henryllä oli kaikki hyvin. Hän nukkui edelleen. Kävin nopeasti suihkussa, harjasin hampaani ja kuivatin hiukseni hiustenkuivaimella. Laitoin hyvin vähän meikkiä ja nostin hiukseni korkealle ponihännälle. Kävelin vaatehuoneeseeni ja puin päälleni valkoiset paksut sukkahousut ja keltaisen lyhyen mekon, jossa oli lyhyet hihat. Näytin kivalta.

Kävelin alakertaan, kun olin tarkistanut uudelleen, että Henry nukkui vielä ja aloin tehdä muffinsseja. Laitoin päälleni esiliinan. Meillä oli mustikoita jääkaapissa, joten heitin ne taikinan sekaan. Kun muffinsit olivat valmiita, katoin pöydän ja laitoin kahvin tippumaan. Otin esiliinan pois ja laitoin sen takaisin keittiön kaappiin. Kun olin tiskaamassa astioita, kuulin ulko-oven avautuvan. Jatkoin tiskaamista ja hetken kuluttua hikinen Matthew tuli seisomaan taakseni ja suuteli päätäni.

- Hyvää huomenta muru, hän sanoi.

- Hyvää huomenta. Mene suihkuun ja tule sitten aamiaiselle, hymyilin ja käännyin ympäri. Pidin käteni ylhäällä, etten kastelisi vaatteitani. Matthew suuteli minua pikaisesti ja juoksi yläkertaan. Tiskasin tiskit loppuun ja kuivasin käteni. Hetken myöhemmin Matthew palasi kantaen Henryä.

- Katso kuka heräsi, Matthew hymyili ja antoi Henryn syliini. Lämmitin pullon, jonka olin laittanut valmiiksi ja istuin pöydän ääreen syöttämään Henryä. Matthew kaatoi kahvia mukeihimme.

- Hän nukkui aika myöhään, sanoin. Yleensä Henry heräsi kuudelta ja nyt kello oli jo melkein kahdeksan.

- Hän heräsi neljältä. Laitoin hänet takaisin nukkumaan ennen kuin lähdin juoksemaan, Matthew sanoi ja otti muffinsin.

- Se selittääkin kaiken, hymyilin. Matthew puraisi muffinsia ja sulki silmänsä.

- Teit lemppareitani, hän hymyili ja suuteli minua yhtäkkiä.

- Teinkö? Hyvä tietää, hymyilin. En olisi osannut arvata, että ne olivat hänen lemppareitaan. Tein vain niitä, koska meillä sattui olemaan mustikoita.

- Nämä ovat tosi hyviä, Matthew sanoi ja otti toisen. Henry oli juonut kaiken, joten nostin hänet olkapäälleni. Hän röyhtäisi todella nopeasti. Nousin ylös ja laitoin hänet leikkimatolle. Menin takaisin istumaan pöydän ääreen ja otin muffinsin. Matthew oli syönyt jo neljä.

- Sinulle tulee huono olo, jos et kohta lopeta, nauroin hänelle.

- Nämä ovat parhaita muffinsseja, joita olen koskaan syönyt, hän nauroi kanssani. Söimme ja juttelimme edellisen illan juhlista.

- Voit käydä nukkumassa päikkärit, jos haluat. Olet joutunut heräämään niin aikaisin tänä aamuna, sanoin Matthewlle, kun olimme siivonneet pöydän.

- Ei minun tarvitse. Mennään vain hieman aiemmin sänkyyn tänään, hän iski silmää minulle. Minä vain nauroin.

- Se käy hyvin minulle, hymyilin ja laitoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympäri. Hän laittoi kätensä vyötäröni ympärille ja veti vartaloni lähelle itseään. Painoin pääni hänen rintakehäänsä vasten ja hän laittoi päänsä minun pääni päälle. Seisoimme siinä, vain halaten toisiamme, pitkän aikaa.

- Kerro minulle jotain itsestäsi, hän sanoi yhtäkkiä.

- Mitä sinä haluat tietää? kysyin.

- Ihan mitä vaan. Kaiken, hän sanoi. Siirryimme istumaan sohvalle. Matthew veti minut istumaan syliinsä. Painoin pääni taas hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Hän leikki poninhännälläni.

- Ei ole paljon kerrottavaa. Minulla ei oikeastaan ollut ystäviä. No, minulla oli yksi ystävä. Tapasit hänet päämajalla. Pidin lukemisesta. En koskaan pukeutunut kirkkaisiin väreihin. Asuin pienessä vuokra-asunnossa. En saanut pidettyä huonekasveja elossa. Minulla oli poikaystävä viimeiseen työvuorooni asti, kerroin hänelle.

- Mitä tarkoitat "viimeiseen työvuoroosi asti"? hän kysyi.

- Kävelin töihin sinä päivänä ihan niin kuin kaikkina muinakin päivinä. Jamie tuli luokseni parkkipaikalla ja sanoi, että meidän juttumme oli ohi. Ja minun oli pakko mennä töihin sen jälkeen, sanoin. Tunsin kuinka pari kyyneltä putosi poskelleni. Matthew otti kasvoni käsiinsä ja pyyhki kyyneleet pois peukaloillaan.

- Siitä mitä olet kertonut, olen saanut kösityksen, että hän oli aika idiootti. Haluan sinun tietävän, että minä en ole sellainen. En aio satuttaa sinua. En ikinä pettäisi sinua. Minut kasvatettiin kohtelemaan ihmisiä paremmin. Ja minä välitän sinusta jo nyt niin paljon, etten halua edes ajatella olevani jonkun muun kanssa, Matthew sanoi ja suuteli minua hellästi. Sormeni pyörittelivät hänen hiuksiaan ja vetäydyin pois hengittämään. Käännyin hänen sylissään niin, että olimme kasvokkain. Painoimme otsamme yhteen ja hän piirteli kuvioita selkääni sormillaan.

- Mikä on lempikirjasi? hän kysyi minulta.

- Cecelia Ahernin P.S. Rakastan sinua. Se on tosi hyvä. Se saa minut itkemään joka kerta. Se kertoo naisesta, joka menettää aviomiehensä, mutta saa tältä kirjeitä joka kuukausi vuoden ajan miehen kuoleman jälkeen, kerroin hänelle.

- Kuulostaa hyvälle. Voisimme katsoa, jos paikallisessa kirjakaupassa olisi sitä, Matthew hymyili.

- Se olisi mukavaa, hymyilin.

- Muuten, näytät hyvältä kirkkaissa väreissä, Matthew iski silmää minulle. Minä nauroin.

- Kiitos, sanoin.

- Ole hyvä, hän hymyili ja painoi suudelman poskelleni.

- Entäpä sinä? Kerro minulle jotain, sanoin Matthewlle. Käänsin päätäni ja tarkistin, että Henryllä oli kaikki hyvin. Hän katseli edelleen leluja, jotka roikkuivat hänen päänsä yläpuolella.

- Minusta oli mukava pelata lautapelejä perheeni kanssa. Olin aikamoinen sarjatreffailija, mutta sydämessäni oli aina eityinen paikka Stellalle. Mutta, kuten tiedät, siitä ei tullut mitään.Kävi ili, että olimme paljon parempia pelkkinä ystävinä. Olemme tunteneet toisemme todella pitkään ja hän on paras ystäväni. Joten minusta oli vain normaalia, että meillä oli tunteita toisiamme kohtaan, Matthew kertoi minulle.

- Onko sinulla vielä tunteita häntä kohtaan? kysyin.

- On, muttei romanttisia. Ne on kaikki varattu sinulle, hän hymyili ja suuteli minua taas. Tämä suudelma oli hyvin hellä.

- Hyvä tietää, hymyilin.

- Meidän pitäisi varmaan leikkiä Henryn kanssa. Hän ajattelee pian, että olemme hylänneet hänet, Matthew nauroi. Minä nyökkäsin ja nousin ylös. Kävelin henryn luo ja otin hänet syliini. Sitten kävelin takaisin sohvalle ja istuin Matthewn viereen. Hän otti Henryn syliinsä ja laitoin pääni Matthewn olkapäälle. Matthew laittoi toisen kätensä ympärilleni ja minä kutitin Henryn vatsaa. Se sai hänet hymyilemään.

- Hän on suloinen, eikö olekin? hymyilin ja katsoin Matthewta.

- Niin on, Matthew hymyili katsoessaan minua. Hän suuteli otsaani hellästi. Henryn silmät alkoivat painua kiinni ja tunsin omien silmienikin menevän kiinni. Matthew alkoi laulaa laulua, jota en tunnistanut.

" _In a crowded place, I see just your face_

_And it looks so familiar  
I can't get to you, though I'm trying to  
There are just too many barriers_

_But I only see you, in all that I do  
To the rest I am blind  
I don't want something new, other than you,  
For the rest of my life"_

Laulussa oli kivat sanat ja Matthewn ääni oli kaunis. Hän lauloi korkeammatkin nuotit täydellisesti.Hän lauloi hiljaa, niin että laulu oli melkein kuin kuiskaus, mutta kuulin hänet selvästi. Laitoin käteni hänen polvelleen ja hieroin sitä. Hänen kätensä hieroi vyötäröäni, kun hn jatkoi laulamista. Tunsin oloni todella onnelliseksi. Tuntui, kuin olisimme olleet oikea perhe.

Hetkeä myöhemmin avasin silmäni.

- Hän nukkuu. Käyn viemässä hänet omaan sänkyynsä, Matthew hymyili ja nousi ylös. Istuin sohvalla odottaen hänen paluutaan. Parin minuutin kuluttua hän palasi. Hän istui alas ja kiipesin hönen syliinsä taas. Heitin käteni hönen kaulansa ympäri ja halasin itseni kiinni häneen. Hänen kätensä kietoutuivat ympärilleni.

- Äänesi on kaunein ääni, jonka olen koskaan kuullut, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa. Tunsin hänen hymyilevän olkapäätäni vasten.

- Kiitos, hän sanoi.

- Voisitko laulaa minulle vielä vähän lisää? kysyin ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen. Hän alkoi laulaa Elvis Presleyn Love Me Tenderiä. Hymyilin ja suljin silmäni. Annoin itseni eksyä hänen ääneensä hetkeksi. Kun laulu loppui, nostin päätäni ja suutelin häntä hellästi.

- Kiitos, hymyilin hänelle, kun suudelma loppui.

- Laulan sinulle milloin vain haluat, hän kuiskasi. Painoin pääni takaisin hänen olkapäälleen.

- Mietitkö koskaan sitä, mitö tapahtuu, kun menemme takaisin? kysyin.

- Koko ajan, hän sanoi.

- Tavallaan, en halua mennä takaisin olemaan Susie. Minulla ei ollut mitään ja nyt minulla on kaikki. Enkä tarkoita tavaraa. Tarkoitan, ettei minulla ollut perhettä. Vanhempai kuolivat, kun olin yliopistossa, joten minulla ei ole ketään. Ja nyt minulla on sinut ja Henry, huokaisin.

- Sinulla on aina minut, Matthew kuiskasin korvaani.

- Se kuulostaa ihanalta, muttet voi sanoa sitä varmaksi. Voit tuntea toisin, kun pääset kotiin tavalliseen elämääsi. Me kuitenkin menemme ihan eri paikkoihin tämän jälkeen. Ja se voi tapahtua minä päivänä tahansa, sanoin. Suljin silmäni estääkseni kyyneleitä valumasta. En halunnut edes ajatella kipua, jota tuntisin, kun joutuisin sanomaan hyvästi. Tuntui, että koko elämäni oli yhtä hyvästien jättämistä ihmisille, joita rakastin.

- Tiedän kuinka tunnen. Nautitaan tästä niin kauan kuin tämä jatkuu, Matthew kuiskasi korvaani ja suuteli kaulaani.

- Mitä luulet Henrylle tapahtuvan kaiken tämän jälkeen? En halua antaa häntä pois, kuiskasin. Nyt kyyneleet valuivat poskilleni.

- En tiedä. Mutta hän on orpo. Voi olla mahdollista adoptoida hänet, hän sanoi ja nosti pääni olkapäältään. Hän pyyhki kyyneleeni.

- Toivon todella, että se on mahdollista, hymyilin kyyneleideni seasta.

- Muru, älä itke. En usko, että meidän täytyy lähteä ihan vielä. Ainakaan tilanne, jossa minä olen, ei selviä yhdessä yössä, hän sanoi. Hän ei ollut puhunut siitä aiemmin.

- Haluaisitko kertoa siitä? kysyin.

- Myöhemmin. Meillä on paljon aikaa, kun tulemme takaisin brunssilta, hän sanoi.

- Oi, brunssi! Unohdin sen ihan kokonaan. Näytän varmaan kamalalta, sanoin ja aloin nousta ylös, mutta Matthew piti minut sylissään.

- Näytät kauniilta. Ja meillä on vielä pari tuntia, hän hymyili. Hän piteli vartaloani lähellään ja suuteli minua hellästi. Työnsin käteni hänen t-paitansa sisään ja liutin sormiani hänen vatsalihaksiensa päällä. Hänen kätensä hivelivät selkääni. Tunsin hänen kielensä työtyvän suuhuni ja omani työntyi sitä vastaan. Siirsin käteni hänen paidansa alta hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän voihkaisi, kun vedin hänen hiuksistaan hieman ja veti minut lähemmäs itseään. Tunsin hänen kätensä takapuolellani. Hymyilin hänen huuliaan vasten ja vetäydyin hieman poispäin.

- Anteeksi. Taisin innostua hieman liikaa, hymyilin kun painoin otsani hänen otsaansa vasten.

- Ei se mitään muru. Se tuntui oikein hyvältä, hän hymyili. Hieroin hänen niskaansa sormillani.

- En vain ole varma, kuinka pitkälle olet valmis menemään. Tämä on kaikki uutta minullekin. Jamien kanssa, ja olen todella pahoillani puhuessani tästä, kaikessa oli aina kyse hänen nautinnostaan. Hän ei niinkään huolehtinut minusta, ymmärräthän. Kun hän vain sai nautintonsa, hän oli tyytyväinen. Enkä oikeastaan valittanut, koska en tiennyt, että se voisi tuntua näin hyvälle. Sinun kanssasi innostun jo pelkästään siitä, kun sormesi vain hipaisevat minua, selitin. Hänen sormensa koskettivat kaulaani. Tuntui kuin hänen kosketuksessaan olisi ollut sähköä. Työnsin itseni lähemmäs häntä.

- Kerron sinulle, kun on aika lopettaa vaikken haluaisikaan, hän hymyili.

- Niin, muistan kyllä eilisen. Ehkä meidän pitäisi vain pitää kätemme itsellämme, sanoin ja pidin käsiäni ilmassa hänen edessään. Hän nauroi ja ravisti päätään. Hänen kätensä liukuivat kaulaltani rinnoilleni. Katsoin häntä yllättyneenä. Hänen silmänä katsoivat minuun kysyen lupaa. Nyökkäsin ja hän hyväili rintojani vaatteideni kankaan läpi. Suljin silmäni ja voihkaisin. Se tuntui todella hyvältä. Minun oli laitettava käteni hänen hartioilleen. Tunsin hänen huulensa kaulallani. Sormeni upposivat hänen olkapäihinsä ja pelkäsin satuttavani häntä. Tuntui kuin olisin tulessa. Avasin silmäni, laitoin käteni hänen kasvoilleen ja nostin hänen kasvonsa samalle korkeudelle omieni kanssa. Suutelin häntä niin intohimoisesti kuin pystyin. Tunsin hänen painavan itsensä minua vasten kovemmin. Sen oli loputtava tai emme lopettaisi. Huomasin hänen ajattelevan samaa, koska hän työnsi minut pois päältään, suuteli otsaani ja käveli ulos rauhoittumaan.

Istuin violetilla sohvalla huohottaen. Vau! Se oli ollut mahtavaa vaikkei se ollut pidemmälle mennytkään. En tuntenut itseäni hylätyksi. Tiesin, että meidän oli lopetettava ja hän tiesi sen myös. Joten hän lopetti. Nousin ylös sohvalta ja kävelin peilin luo katsomaan peilikuvaani. Poninhäntäni oli sotkeutunut, joten korjasin sen. Huuleni olivat hieman turvoksissa suutelusta, mutta niiden pitäisi vaan kelvata.

Kävelin yläkertaan ja petasin petimme. Laitoin hoitolaukun valmiiksi ja valitsin vaatteet Henrylle. Henry heräsi hetken kuluttua ja puin hänen päälleen turkoosin bodyn, limen vihreät housut ja turkoosit sukat. Kävelin alakertaan kantaen Henryä sekä hoitolaukkua ja alakerrassa laitoin laukun keittiön tasolle. Syötin Henryn ja katsoin kelloa. Se oli jo varttia vaille kaksitoista. Minne ihmeeseen Matthew meni? Puin Henryn päälle vielä valkoisen takin sekä valkoisen hatun ja laitoin oman valkoisen takkini päälleni ja valkoiset UGG-saappaani jalkoihini. Otin laukun keittiöstä ja kävelin ulos kantaen Henryä. Näin Matthewn istuvan portailla talomme ulkopuolella.

- Kulta, eikö sinulla ole kylmä? kysyin, kun istuin hänen viereensä. Laitoin käteni hänen polvelleen.

- Vähän, hän sanoi hiljaa. Hän katsoi minua ja näin kyyneleitä hänen silmissään.

- Mikä on vialla? kysyin ja halasin hänet itseäni vasten yhdellä kädellä. Pidin Henrä toisella puolella, ettemme murskaisi häntä. Matthew halasi minut tiukasti itseään vasten.

- Minä petin luottamuksesi, hän kuiskasi. Hänen kasvonsa olivat tosi kylmät.

- Ei, et pettänyt. Olit mahtava. Ja tiesit milloin lopettaa, sanoin hellästi.

- Mutten melkein lopettanut, hän sanoi.

- Mutta silti sinä lopetit. Se on kaikista tärkeintä, hymyilin hänen kaulaansa vasten.

- Oli tosi vaikeaa lopettaa, hän sanoi hiljaa.

- Tiedän. Ole kiltti ja mene sisään laittamaan pusero päällesi. Olet tosi kylmä, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa ja painoin suudelman hänen poskelleen.

- Hyvä on, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. Minä nousin portailta myös ja juttelin Henrylle sillä aikaa, kun odotimme Matthewta. Pian hön tuli päällään sininen pusero. Hän otti käteni omaansa ja suuteli otsaani. Huomasin, että hän oli pessyt kasvonsa. Annoin hänelle nopean halauksen ja suutelin hänen poskeaan.

- Jutellaan myöhemmin, niinhän? hymyilin ja hän nyökkäsi. Kävelimme naapuritaloon ja Matthew koputti oveen. Pian Zachary avasi oven hymyillen leveästi.

- Hei. Olen niin iloinen, että pääsitte tulemaan, hän snoi ja antoi minulle poskisuudelman. Hän kätteli Matthewta ja astuimme sisään taloon. Otin takkini pois ja riisuin Henryltä takin ja hatun. Matthew jätti puseronsa päälleen, kun katsoin häntä tiukasti. Hän vain virnisti minulle ja otti käteni omaansa. Se oli jääkylmä.

- Oli niin mukava, että kutsuit meidät, hymyilin ja Zachary ohjasi meidät ruokailuhuoneeseen. Se oli maalattu ruskealla ja oliivinvihreällä. Se näytti tosi kivalta. Ruokailuhuoneen pöytä oli täynnä erilaisia hedelmiä, pannukakkuja, muffinsseja, mehuja ja kaikkea.

- Vau! Tämä on aikamoinen brunssi, Matthew hymyili.

- Noh, Luke tykkää kokata, Zachary hymyili, kun Luke tuli huoneeseen kantaen kahvipannua. Heillä oli todella kauniit posliiniastiat.

- Hei, olette jo täällä! Luke hymyili ja laittoi kahvipannun pöydälle. Hän tuli halaamaan minua ja hän halasi myös Matthewta. Istuimme pöydän ääreen ja pidin Henryä sylissäni.

- Haluatko, että tuon peiton, niin voit laittaa hänet lattialle? Zachary kysyi.

- Se olisi mukavaa, hymyilin hänelle ja hän meni hakemaan peittoa. Hän tuli takaisin todella kauniin punaisen peiton kanssa.

- Tässäpä se olisi, hän sanoi ja laittoi peiton lattialle. Hän otti Henryn minulta ja laittoi hänet lattialle.

- Kiitos, hymyilin. Luke kaatoi meille kahvia ja Zachary tarjoili pannukakkuja. Heillä oli tarjolla jopa tuoreita mansikoita.

- Mitä te teette työksenne? Matthew kysyi heiltä, kun söimme. Pitelin Matthewn kättä omassani pöydän alla. Käsi oli jo melkein lämmin.

- Minä myyn taloja ja Zacharyllä on oma vaateliike keskustassa. Minä itseasiassa möin teille teidän talonne, Luke kertoi meille.

- Niinhän se taisikin olla. Me annoimme kiinteistönvälittäjällemme vapaat kädet, ettei meidän tarvitsisi stressata niin paljon, Matthew sanoi. Olin iloinen, että hän hoiti kaiken puhumisen. Olisin varmasti mokannut ja lipsauttanut jotain menneisyydestämme.

- Tiedän, että olet velho tietokoneiden kanssa, Matt. Mutta entä sinä Natalie? Zachary kysyi kiinnostuneena.

- Olen vain äiti, hymyilin.

- Älä sano sitä niin kuin se ei olisi iso asia. Minusta se on maailman ihanin asia, Zachary hymyili minulle.

- Tiedän. Olen hyvin ylpeä Henrystä, hymyilin totuudenmukaisesti. Tunsin Matthewn puristavan kättäni. Söimme ja juttelimme naapurustosta ja kaupungista. Zachary ja Luke olivat todella mukavia. Saimme tietää, että Luke oli 26-vuotias ja Zachary oli kaksi vuotta nuorempi. He olivat olleet yhdessä viisi vuotta. He olivat muuttaneet tänne kaksi vuotta sitten, kun Zachary avasi liikkeensä. Hän oli palkannut apua kauppaan, joten hän pystyi olemaan poissa kaupasta, jos tarvitsi.

Kun olimme syöneet, otin Henryn peiton päältä ja pitelin häntä lähelläni. Luke vei Matthewn autotalliin katsomaan heidän kuntosaliaan. Zachary ohjasi minut olohuoneeseen ja istuin pinkille sohvalle. Olin pyytänyt Zacharyä lämmitämään maitopullon, joka minulla oli mukana ja aloin syöttämään Henryä.

- Kuinka kauan sinä ja Matthew olette olleet naimisissa? Zachary kysyi minulta.

- Vähän yli kolme vuotta, hymyilin.

- Niin kauan? Näytätte edelleen siltä, kuin teillä olisi kuherruskuukausi menossa, Zachary sanoi yllättyneenä.

- Jollain tavalla luulen, että meillä vielä onkin. Muutto tänne lähensi meitä. Olen iloinen, että muutimme tänne, hymyilin.

- Niin minäkin. Olen kaivannut tyttökaveria koko ajan, kun olemme olleet täällä, zachary hymyili. Hän kertoi minulle ystävistään täällä ja, että hän oli asunut New Yorkissa jonkin aikaa ennen kuin alkoi seurustella Luken kanssa. NY oli ollut liian kiireinen hänelle, hän kertoi.

- Sinun täytyy tulla liikkeeseeni. Minulla on niin paljon siellä vaatteita, jotka olisivat ihan sinun tyyliäsi, Zachary hymyili minulle, kun heilutin Henryä käsivarsillani. Hän nukahti nopeasti. Pitelin häntä lähelläni.

- Se olisi mukavaa. Mutta sinun täytyy luvata, ettet kerro Matthewlle kuinka paljon vaatteita minulla on. Hän valittaa jo kenkäkokoelmastani, nauroin. Matthew oli kiusannut minua kengistä pari päivää sitten. Rakastin kenkiä ja minusta oli ihanaa omistaa ne kaikki vaikken ollutkaan ostanut niitä itse.

- Lupaan pitää salaisuutesi, jos lupaat sovittaa joitain vaatteita, jotta näen miten ne istuvat? hän kysyi hymyillen.

- Hei! Tuo on kiristystä, nauroin.

- Minä vain vitsailin, hän hymyili.

- No, kyllä minä voin sovittaa niitä, jos sinä haluat. Mutta sitten odotan alennusta, hymyilin.

- Tottakai tyttökaveri, Zachary hymyili. Luke ja Matthew palasivat jonkin ajan kuluttua. Matthew istui viereeni ja laittoi toisen kätensä ympärilleni. Laskin kyynärpääni hänen jalalleen, jottei minun tarvitsisi pitää kaikkea Henryn painoa käsivarsillani. Matthew suuteli otsaani. Huomasin, että Zachary katseli minua. Hymyilin hänelle. Luke oli mennyt istumaan Zacharyn viereen toiselle pinkille sohvalle. Istuimme siinä jutellen jonkin aikaa. Sitten oli aika lähteä kotiin. Sovimme näkevämme toisemme seuraavana päivänä.

Kun Henry oli laitettu nukkumaan sinä iltana ja mekin olimme jo sängyssä menossa nukkumaan, päätin kysyä Matthewlta aikaisemmasta keskustelustamme.

- Matt, haluaisitko kertoa minulle miksi sinut tuotiin tänne? kysyin hellästi. Matthew oli selällään sängyllä ja minun pääni oli hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Hänen kätensä oli minun ympärilläni ja minun sormeni piirteli ympyröitä hänen rintekehäänsä ja vatsaansa.

- En oikeastaan, mutta minähän lupasin sinulle, eikö vain? No, meidän piti mennä konserttiin, siis Stellan ja minun. Olin ajamassa Stellan luokse hakemaan häntä. Päätin tankata matkalla, joten pysähdyin bensa-asemalle. Parkkipaikalla oli iso limusiini. Asumme LA:ssa, joten se ei ole mitenkään ihmeellistä. Tankkasin tankin täyteen ja menin sisälle kauppaan, koska Stella oli pyytänyt minua tuomaan hänelle kokiksen. Kassalla oli mies hienossa puvussa maksamassa karkkejaan. Kävelin viimeiselle käytävälle ja kuulin jonkun tulevan kauppaan. Sitten kuulin laukauksen ja piilouduin hyllyjen taakse. Tappaja ei nähnyt minua, mutta näin hänen ottavan valvontakameran kasetin mukaansa. Kun tappaja oli poissa, soitin poliisin paikalle. Selvisi, että mies hienossa puvussa oli jonkinlainen huumekuningas. Heidän täytyi piilottaa minut. Olen ainut todistaja, joten minun täytyy olla elossa, Matthew kertoi minulle.

- Mutta miksi sinulla oli käsiraudat, kun sinut tuotiin? kysyin.

- Kielsin totuuden ja uskoin, että voisin jäädä kotiin ja elää normaalisti. En halunnut tulla tänne. Joten heidän täytyi pakottaa minut tulemaan. Tänne tulo kuitenkin osoittautui hyväksi asiaksi. En olisi tavannut sinua, jos olisin pysynyt kotona, hän sanoi ja suuteli päätäni.

- Niin. Olen iloinen, että olet täällä kanssani, hymyilin hänen ihoaan vasten.

- Niin minäkin, hän kuiskasi.

- Entä perheesi? Jos tappaja tietää, kuka sinä olet niin silloinhan hän tietää myös ketä he ovat? kysyin huolestuneena.

- Heillä on suojelua, hän vain sanoi. Päätin jättää asian siihen.

- Hyvä, sanoin.

- Nyt tiedät. Entä sinä? Miksi olet täällä kanssani? hän kysyi ja hänen sormensa hivelivät selkääni.

- Kuten tedät, Jamie petti minua. No, nainen oli yksi työkavereistani. Työvuoroni jälkeen sinä iltana, Jamie tuli parkkipaikalle uudestaan puhumaan minulle. Hän oli tosi humalassa ja hän vonkui minua ottamaan hänet takaisin. Kun hän vonkasi, Nina tuli taakseni ja ampui hänet kuoliaaksi. Nina pakeni ja Mandy kertoi minulle myöhemmin, että hän oli yrittänyt ottaa Ninaa kiinni jo pidemmän aikaa. Joten olen piilossa Ninalta, kerroin Matthewlle.

- Se on varmasti ollut kamalaa. Nähdä rakastamansa ihmisen tulevan ammutuksi, Matthew sanoi. Suljin silmäni. Tunsin kyyneileden tulevan, mutten halunnut itkeä.

- Se oli todella hämmentävää. Tottakai olin surullinen enkä halunnut hänen kuolevan, mutta niin kamalalta kuin se kuulostaakin, halusin itse painaa liipaisinta, kun kuulin, että hän oli pettänyt minua koko ajan. En halunnut tappaa häntä, halusin hänen vain tuntevan yhtä paljon kipua kuin hän oli aiheuttanut minulle. Olin rakastanut häntä ja pitänyt huolta hänestä ja tehnyt hänelle keittoa, kun hän oli sairaana ja odottanu häntä kärsivällisesti, kun hän oli luultavasti sängyssä Ninan kanssa. Ja pidin hänen kättään hänen isoisänsä kuolinvuoteella ja kuuntelin kaikki hänen valheensa ja vain uskoin ne. Ja annoin hänelle aina anteeksi, jos hän unohti treffit. Ja sitten hän menee ja pettää minua. Se ei vain ollut reilua, itkin.

Tunsin Matthewn vetävän minut kiinni itseensä ja halaavan minua tiukasti. Työnsin kasvoni hänen kaulaansa vasten ja vain itkin. Matthew silitti selkääni sormillaan ja antoi minun vain itkeä kaiken kivun pois. Tuntui hyvältä olla hänen lähellään. Pian kyyneleet loppuivat. Pyyhin kyyneleet hihaani ja Matthew suuteli olkapäätäni.

- Kiitos, sanoin. Suutelin hänen kaulaansa ja vedin sisään hänen tuoksuaan. Hän tuoksua hyvältä. Hyvin miehekkäältä.

- Mistä? hän kysyi.

- Että kuuntelit, sanoin hänen ihoaan vasten. Hän veti minut lähemmäs ja suuteli minua hellästi.

- Siksi minä olen täällä, hän hymyili ja kuivasi viimeiset kyyneleet.

- Niin varmaan, minä vain nauroin.

- Kerron sinulle uudelleen ja uudelleen, koska et tunnu tajuavan. Minä en aio satuttaa sinua. Minä en aio pettää sinua. Minä en aio valehdella sinulle. Pidän huolta sinusta, hän kuiskasi ja suuteli minua uudelleen.

- Tiedän. Minä kylä uskon sinua, mutta on vaikeaa uskoa, että se on oikeasti totta. Tarkoitan, minä luotan sinuun kyllä, mutta on vaikea saada sydämenikin uskomaan, sanoin.

- Me voimme edetä hitaasti. Meillä on paljon aikaa tutustua toisiimme, Matthew hymyili.

- Niin on. Haluan tietää kaiken sinusta, sanoin ja suutelin häntä takaisin. Hän kääntyi takaisin selälleen ja minä kiipesin hänen päälleen. Hänen kätensä vaelsivat selälläni. Matthewn suuteleminen oli mahtavaa. Hän ei kiirehtinyt ja hän oli hyvin hellä. Vetäydyin pois suudelmasta, painoin kasvoni hänen olkapäälleen ja haukottelin.

- Sinun tarvitsee vain kysyä, kuulin hänen sanovan ennen kuin nukahdin.

**A/N: Ajatuksia? :)**


	6. Luku 6

**A/N: Eli niin kuin kaikki varmaan muistavatkin, Joe ja Susie joutuivat todistajansuojeluohjelmaan. Eli heistä tuli Matthew ja Natalie Smith, viisi kuukautta vanhan Henryn vanhemmat. Pyydän jo valmiiksi anteeksi kirjoitusvirheitä. **

**Tämä on aikalailla hempeilyä ja hiukan muutakin. Ette voi sanoa, etten varoittanut. Ja Hezzzzzzzzy, anteeksi, että tässä kappaleessa on hieman enemmän sitä pussailua, kuin sinä tykkäät. Ja Jazzzzzzzzyy, yllä niitä oikeitakin ihania miehiä on olemassa 3**

**En omista mitään muuta kuin omat hullut ajatukseni. **

Aika kului ja nyt olimme olleet Alaskassa yli neljä kuukautta. Olimme löytäneet jonkinlaisen rutiinin päivittäiseen elämäämme. Matthew oli rakentanut kuntosalin talomme kellariin ja hän vietti pari tuntia siellä joka päivä. Se oli aikaa, jolloin kaikki luulivat hänen työskentelevän.

Joten minulla oli joka päivä noin kolme tuntia aikaa tapettavana ilman Matthewta. Menin yleensä kävelylle Henryn kanssa ja Zacharyn vapaapäivinä vietin aikaa hänen kanssaan. Meistä oli tullut hyvät ystävät. Hän oli lämmin ja myötätuntoinen. Minusta oli inhottava valehdella hänelle oikeasta henkilöllisyydestäni, mutta minulla ei ollut vaihtoehtoja. En voinut kertoa kenellekään. Me menimme yleensä puistoon ja vain juttelimme sillä aikaa, kun Henry oli kiikussa tai nukkui päiväunia vaunuissaan.

Olin myös lähentynyt todella paljon Matthewn kanssa. Fyysinen suhteemme oli vielä hyvin alkuvaiheessa, mutta oli vain totta jos sanoin olevani hyvin kiintynyt häneen. Rakastin jo Henryä. En oikeastaan odottanut päivää jolloin palaisimme oikeisiin elämiimme.

Tänään oli viisi kuukautta siitä, kun olimme saapuneet Alaskaan ja myös syntymäpäiväni. Matthew oli ollut kuntosalilla, kun olin lähtenyt Henryn kanssa ulos iltapäivällä. Olimme viettäneet päivän Zacharyn kanssa. Hän oli vienyt minut liikkeeseensä Barbienukekseen taas ja minulla olikin päälläni uusi mekko. Se oli pitkä ja siinä oli kiva oli neuletakki ja takki mekon päällä. Jalkaani olin vetänyt valkoiset UGG-saappaat.

Henry oli nukahtanut paluumatkalla. Kello oli melkein kahdeksan, kun tulimme takaisin. Zachary ajoi talonsa pihaan ja minä kävelin siitä kotiin kantaen Henryä. Astuin sisään ja potkaisin kenkäni pois. Talossa tuoksui siltä kuin Matthew olisi tehnyt ruokaa muutama tunti sitten. En nähnyt Matthewta matkalla yläkertaan. Vein Henryn pinnasänkyynsä ja kävelin vaatehuoneeseeni. Se oli aika täynnä. Siitä lähtien, kun Zacharysta ja minusta oli tullut ystäviä, oli vaatehuoneeni alkanut täyttyä vaatteista. Otin pois takkini ja neuleen, jotka minulla oli päällä.

- Päätit sitten lopulta tulla kotiin? kuulin tutun äänen sanovan. Käännyin ympäri ja näin Matthewn nojaavan ovenkarmiin.

- Siinähän sinä olet, hymyilin ja kävelin hänen luokseen. Kiedoin käteni hänen vyötärönsä ympärille ja painoin suukon hänen poskelleen. Mutta hän ei liikkunut. Yleensä hänen kätensä kietoutuivat ympärille heti, kun olin lähellä.

- Missä sinä olit? hän kysyi.

- Olimme Zacin liikkeessä, kerroin hänelle.

- Zac? Sillä nimelläkö sinä häntä nyt kutsut? hän kysyi kuulostaen ärsyyntyneeltä.

- Joo. Onko siinä jokin ongelma? kysyin ja vetäydyin pois katsoakseni häntä kunnolla. Hän oli vihainen.

- Ei, hän sanoi ja käveli pois. Tiesin, että hän oli vihainen jostain. Minäkin olin hieman vihainen, koska oli syntymäpäiväni ja hän haastoi riitaa. Olen varma, että hän tiesi sen, koska olimme puhuneet siitä juuri viime viikolla. Olin sanonut, etten halunnut juhlia. Minun oli tarkoitus täyttää 24, mutta tässä kaupungissa me olimme muka 25, joten nyt täyttäsinkin 26. Se oli jo tarpeeksi hämmentävää.

Vedin hiuspinnini pois ja annoin kiharoiden pudita pääni ympärille. Päätin yrittää korjata asiat. Kävelin Matthewn työhuoneeseen missä hän käveli ympyrää.

- Mikä nyt on vialla? kysyin ärsyyntyneenä.

- Ongelmana? Minäpä kerron sinulle mikä on ongelmana. Sinä. Sinä sait minut tähän suhteeseen kanssasi ja nyt pääni on ihan sekaisin. En pysty olemaan edes puolta päivää ajattelematta sinua, hän huusi.

- Ja sekö on huono asia? kysyin. Minä tunsin samoin. Ajattelin Matthewta koko ajan. Ja tavoilla, joilla minun ei ollut tarkoitus ajatella häntä, koska emme olleet vielä olleet intiimisti yhdessä.

- Kyllä se on, hän sanoi puoliksi hymyillen. Hymyilin hänelle takaisin.

- Oletko vielä vihainen? kysyin varovasti. Kävelin hänen luokseen ja hän suuteli minua rajusti. Tämä ei ollut Matthew. Tämä oli vihainen versio hänestä.

- Kyllä. Sinä saat minut niin vihaiseksi. Kidutan minua vartalollasi, muttet ikinä anna periksi, hän hengitti ihoani vasten, kun hän työnsi minut seinää vasten.

- Vain koska sinä kerroit siveyslupauksestasi, sanoin, kun hänen kätensä olivat rinnoillani. Oli vaikea ajatella selvästi, kun hän kosketti minua niin.

- Minä luulen, että olit samanlainen edellisenkin poikaystäväsi kanssa. Ei ole ihmekään , että hän petti sinua, Matthew sanoi vihaisesti. Työnsin hänet pois, läpsäisin kovaa hänen poskeaan ja juoksin ulos talosta niin kovaa kuin pystyin. Minulla ei ollut kenkiä ja käsivarteni olivat paljaat. Ulkona oli jäätävän kylmä, mutten voinut mennä takaisin sisälle. Juoksin Zacharyn ovelle ja koputin. Itkin todella kovaa, kun hän avasi.

- Kulta, mikä on vialla? hän kysyi ja veti minut halaukseen.

- Matthew, minä itkin ja Zachary vei minut istumaan toiselle heidän olohuoneen sohvistaan. Nojasin hänee, kun hän yritti saada minut lopettamaan itkemisen.

- Mitä hän teki? Zachary kysyi hellästi.

- Hän sanoi jotain, mitä hänen ei olisi pitänyt sanoa. En usko, että hän oikeasti tarkoitti sitä. Hän oli vain vihainen, koska olin ollut sinun kanssasi koko päivän, sanoin. Nyyhkytykseni oli muuttunut jo pieniksi kyyneleiksi.

- Ehkäpä hän oli mustasukkainen? Zachary ehdotti.

- Niin, ehkä hän oli. Mutta hän oli niin vihainen. En ole ikinä nähnyt häntä niin vihaisena, sanoin surullisesti.

- Jos hän oli mustasukkainen, niin se tarkoittaa vain, että hän rakastaa sinua. Ja sinä rakastat häntä, eikö vain? Zachary kysyi.

- Enemmän kuin mitään muuta, sanoin hiljaa. Jonkin ajan kuluttua olin rauhhoittunut ja päätin, että olisi parasta, jos menisin kotiin. Kiitin Zacharya ja kävelin takaisin kotiin. Zachary oli pakottanut minulle jalkaan hänen paksut villasukkansa matkalle. Kävelin sisään ja otin sukat pois jaloistani.

Katselin ympärilleni etsiskellen Matthewta ja löysin hänet olohuoneesta. Hän istui pianonsa edessä, muttei soittanut. Hänen kasvonsa olivat hänen kämmenissään ja hänen kyynärpäänsä nojasivat pianoon. Istuin hänen viereensä ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen. Laitoin yhden käden hänen vyötärönsä ympärille ja vain istuin siinä hetken ihan hiljaa.

- Anteeksi, että löin sinua, sanoin hellästi.

- Anteeksi, että sanoin niin pahasti sinulle. En oikeasti tarkoittanut sitä, hän kuiskasi.

- Tiedän. Haluatko kertoa minulle mikä on vialla? kysyin varovasti.

- Mikään ei ole vialla, hän sanoi.

- Näen, että jokin on vialla. Älä ede yritä valehdella minulle Joseph, sanoin tiukasti. Hän katsoi ylös kämmenistään minuun. Hänen oikea nimensä oli saanut hänet tekemään niin.

- Tunnut vain viettävän kaiken aikasi Zacharyn kanssa. Minusta alkaa tuntua, että sinä et halua olla minun kanssani enää, hän sanoi. Näin hänen silmistään, kuinka häneen sattui. Unohdin kaikki typerät pelkoni siitä, että Matthew olisi unohtanut syntymäpäiväni. Halasin hänet tiukasti itseeni ja tällä kertaa hänen käsivartensa kietoutuivat ympärilleni.

- Ei! Älä edes sano noin. Vietän aikaa hänen kanssaan vain silloin, kun sinä olet kuntosalilla. Olen pahoillani, että olin niin pitkään poissa tänään, mutta en huomannut ajan kulua ollenkaan. Minusta on ihanaa viettää aikaa sinun kanssasi. Zac on vain ajanvietettä, sinä olet tärkein asia maailmassa, sanoin hellästi ja sivelin hänen selkääns sormillani. Tunsin hänen rentoutuvan halauksessamme.

- Rakastan sinua Susie, hän kuiskasi. Sydämeni suli. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän sanoi niin minulle. Ja hän käytti oikeaa nimeäni. Olin seitsemännessä taivaassa, kun vetäydyin pois halauksesta katsomaan häntä.

- Minäkin rakastan sinua Joe, hymyilin ja suutelin häntä hellästi. Hän veti minut istumaan syliinsä. Laitoin käteni hänen olkapäilleen. Tunsin pelkkää aitoa rakkautta hänen suudelmassaan. Halusin, että hän tunsi saman minulta, joten syvensin suudelmaamme. Hymyilin leveästi, kun hän vetäytyi kauemmas.

- Olen odottanut koko päivän, että pääsen kertomaan sen sinulle, hän hymyili.

- Kerro minulle uudelleen, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa.

- Rakastan sinua, hän hymyili. Olen varma, että hymyilin korvasta korvaan. Suutelin häntä pikaisesti ja hivelin sormillani hänen poskeaan.

- Mitä muuta olet tehnyt, kuin odottanut, että pääset kertomaan sen minulle? kysyin hymyillen.

- Tein sinulle päivällistä. Odotin tunnin, että tulisit kotiin, mutta sitten minun täytyi laittaa ruoat pois, kun sinua ei kuulunut kotiin, hän sanoi. Katsoin ympärilleni ja huomasin, että ruokapöytä oli katettu kauniisti. Siellä oli liljoja, lempikukkiani, ja kynttilöitä ja kaksi pientä lahjapakettia lautasella minun puolellani pöytää. Huokaisin.

- Anteeksi, että pilasin illan, sanoin.

- Ei se vielä ole päättynyt. Hyvää syntymäpäivää muru, hän hymyili.

- Rakastan sinua niin paljon, hymyilin ja suutelin häntä ennen kuin hän nosti minut ylös sylistään ja nousi ylös. Olin niin onnellinen. Hän tunsi samoin kuin minä. Olin ollut niin lähellä jo monta kuukautta sanomaan ne sanat ääneen, mutta olin purrut kieltäni joka kerta. Hymyilin, kun hän saattoi minut pöydän ääreen ja veti tuolini ulos. Istuin alas ja hän meni keittiöön lämmittämään ruokaa. Hän palasi täyden tarjottimen kanssa.

- Parmesaanikanaa ja pastaa, hän hymyili ja tarjoili minulle ruokaa, kun olin siirtänyt lahjapaketit pois lautaseltani. En malttanut odottaa niiden avaamista, mutta päätin odottaa.

- Etkö avaa niitä? Matthew kysyi.

- Syödään ensin, hymyilin. Me söimme ja kerroin hänelle päivästäni.

- Oi, et ikinä arvaa mitä tapahtui tänään! sanoin, kun hän vei stioita keittiöön.

- Kerro minulle, hän hymyili palatessaan.

- Henry sanoi äiti minulle, hymyilin kyyneleitä silmissäni. Matthew veti minut ylös tuolistani ja halasi minut tiukasti kiinni itseensä.

- Hän varmaan tiesi, että oli syntymäpäiväsi, hän kuiskasi ja suuteli kaulaani.

- Voinko avata lahjani nyt? kysyin. Matthew nyökkäsi ja vetäydyin kauemmas hänestä. Käännyin ympäri ottamaan toisen lahjoista. Revin paperin ensimmäisestä auki ja löysin pienen rasian. Käännyin katsomaan Matthewta.

- Avaa se, hän sanoi hellästi. Sydämeni löi tosi kovaa, kun avasin rasian.

- Oi! minä huokaisin, kun näin kauniin valkokultaisen sormuksen, jossa oli pieni timantti. Katsoin Matthewta, joka oli polvistuneena edessäni.

- Susie, menetkö kanssani naimisiin? Oikeasti? hän kysyi. Näin rakkauden hänen silmissään.

- Kyllä! hymyilin ja polvistuin myös. Halasin hänet lähelleni ja tunsin hänen suutelevan kaulaani.

- Rakastan sinua, hän kuiskasi.

- Voi, minäkin rakastan sinua, sanoin itkien onnesta. Hänen huulensa liikkuivat ihoani vasten ja pian ne suutelivat huuliani. Suutelin häntä kaikella rakkaudella, jota minussa oli. Kun suudelma loppui, Matthew otti rasian kädestäni ja pujotti sormuksen sormeeni. Hän laittoi sen oikeaan käteeni, koska minulla oli jo kihla- ja vihkisormus vasemmassa kädessäni.

- Kaiverruksessa ei ole nimiä, mutta jos haluat, niin voimme kaivertaa ne siihen kun pääsemme takaisin, Matthew hymyili.

- Mitä siinä lukee? kysyin katsellen sormusta. Se oli kaunis ja sopi täydellisesti.

- Ikuisesti sinun, hän hymyili. Suuteli häntä hellästi.

- Tämä oli paras syntymäpäiväni ikinä, hymyilin, kun Matthew auttoi minut ylös.

- Sitten minun täytyy tehdä kovasti töitä, että ensi vuonna se on vielä parempi, hän hymyili. Minä nauroin.

- Niin sinun varmaan täytyy, hymyilin. Kävelimme yläkertaan makuuhuoneeseemme. Matthew otti mekkoni pois ja jäin seisomaan hänen eteensä pelkissä alusvaatteissani. Tärisin kylmästä ilmasta. Hän peitteli minut sänkyyn ja otti omat vaatteensa pois. Hän kiipesi sänkyyn boxereissaan ja otti minut käsivarsilleen.

- Kulta, minun täytyy mennä pesemään hampaat, hymyilin, kun tunsin hänen huulet kaulallani. Hänen kätensä olivat rinnoillani.

- Anna minulle minuutti, hän sanoi. Nauroin hänelle. Yleensä hänen minuuttinsa muuttui tunniksi.

- Kulta, sanoin uudelleen.

- Vain hetki, hän sanoi ihoani vasten. Hänen huulensa olivat solisluutani vasten ja ne liikkuivat alaspäin. Minä kiljahdin yllättyneenä, kun hän avasi olkaimettomat edestäavautuvat rintaliivini ja alkoi imeä nänniäni.

- Olet kaunis, hän kuiskasi ihoani vasten. Minä huokaisin hänen kosketuksestaan. Sormeni kietoutuivat hänen hiuksiinsa ja vedin hänet ylös suutelemaan minua. Hänen sormensa jatkoivat työtä, jota hänen huulensa olivat aiemmin tehneet.

- Kultaseni, kuiskasin hellästi hänen huuliaan vasten. Hän ei lopettanut.

- Niin, muru? hän kysyi. Hänen vartalonsa oli nyt päälläni ja hänen erektionsa painoi minua vasten alusvaatteidemme kankaan läpi.

- Sinun täytyy lopettaa, sanoin hellästi.

- En halua, hän huohotti.

- Tiedän. Mutta sinun täytyy, sanoin ja yritin liikkua hänen altaan. Hän piti minut paikallani.

- Haluatko, että lopetan? hän kysyi hymyillen vinosti. Hän pyöräytti nänniäni sormissaan ja se sai minut nostamaan selkäni kaarelle. Vartalomme osuivat toisiinsa voimalla. Matthew työnsi itsensä kiinni minuun voimalla ja tiesin, että hän oli hyvin kiihottunut.

- En, sanoin ja suutelin häntä intohimoisesti.

- Siinäpä se, hän hymyili ja pyöräytti nänniäni sormissaan taas. Olin niin lähellä, että oli vaikea ajatella.

- Mutta sinun täytyy silti lopettaa, sanoin.

- Täytyykö? hän kysyi uudelleen. Hän pyöräytti nänniäni vielä kerran ja tulin todella kovaa. Aloin huutaa hänen oikeaa nimeään, mutta hän hiljensi minut suutelemalla minua.

Hän ei ollut tullut vielä, huomasin, koska hänen erektionsa painoi vielä minua vasten. Liikutin kättäni alaspäin hänen boxereitaan kohti. Ennen kuin käteni ehti hänen napansa ohi, hänen kätensä oli ranteellani pysäyttämässä minut. Katsoin häntä yllättyneenä.

- Sinä et päässyt loppuun, vain sanoin.

- Olen täysin onnellinen näin, hän sanoi ja liikkui pois minun luotani. Minun oli pakko kunnioittaa hänen itsehillintäänsä.

- Rakastan sinua, sanoin suudellen hänen olkapäätään. Hän istui sängyn reunalla. Painoin vielä yhden suukon hänen okapäälleen ja kävelin kulpyhuoneeseen.

Päätin käydä suihkussa. Kun olin suihkuverhon takana, kuulin Matthewn tulevan kylpyhuoneeseen pesemään hampaansa. Kun hän oli valmis, hän käveli takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja sulki oven. Kun astuin ulos suihkusta, harjasin hampaani ja letitin hiukseni. Kävelin vaatehuoneeseeni ja laitoin päälleni shortsit ja topin.

Kävelin makuuhuoneeseen ja pujahdin peiton alle. Matthew kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja veti minut lähelle itseään.

- Rakastan sinua, hän kuiskasi ja painoi suukon poskelleni.

- Minäkin rakastan sinua, hymyilin.

- Olinko yhtään hyvä? hän kysyi viitaten aikaisempaan. Hymyilin hänen kaulaansa vasten.

- Olit täydellinen, sanoin.

- Ajattelin, että voisimme mennä naimisiin ystävänpäivänä. Kukaan ei huomaa, että olemme poissa. Kysyin Mandyltä kävisikö se ja hän lupasi hoitaa kaiken. Tarvitsemme vain pari todistajaa ja papin, joten hän hoitaa sen mielellään. Jos haluat isot, valkoiset häät, saat ne, kun palaamme LA:han, hän sanoi.

- Ei, se on täydellistä, jos siellä on vain sinä, minä ja Henry, sanoin. Ei minulla edes ollut ketään muita.

- Hyvä on. Teen järjestelyt sitten, hän sanoi onnellisesti.

- Siihen on vain viikko, hymyilin. Olisin naimisissa viikon päästä. En voinut uskoa, että se oikeasti tapahtui minulle.

- Tiedän, että se on pian, mutten jaksa odotta, että saan kutsua sinua omakseni, hän sanoi. Minä hymyilin.

- Minä olen jo sinun, hymyilin ja suutelin häntä hellästi.

- Mutta sitten olet minun ikuisesti, hän sanoi.

- Minä olen jo. Ikuisesti sinun, kuten sormus sanoo, hymyilin.

- Miten minusta tuli näin onnekas? hän kysyi.

- Kysyn sitä itseltäni joka päivä, hymyilin. Hän suuteli otsaani.

- En jaksaisi odottaa, että olemme naimisissa, hän sanoi.

- Saanko ottaa sukunimesi sitten? kysyin.

- Tottakai. Susie Lucas, se kuulostaa kivalle, hän sanoi.

- Niin kuulostaa, hymyilin.

- Ja sitten, kun oikeasti olemme naimisissa, minun ei tarvitse lopettaa. Rakastelen sinua niin kauan, että olemme molemmat niin väsyneitä, ettemme voi liikkua, hän hymyili minulla. Minä kikatin.

- Haluatko mennä kanssani naimisiin, vain päästäksesi sänkyyn kanssani? kysyin.

- En tietenkään, hän sanoi nopeasti.

- Oletko varma? kysyin.

- Olen. Mutta se on mukava lisä, hän virnisti. Liikuin pois hänen luotaan ja läpsäutin hänen rintakehäänsä.

- Sinä sika1 Kaikki pitää aina kääntää vitsiksi, nauroin.

- Ja silti rakastat minua, hän sanoi hymyillen hymyä, joka sai minut aina sulamaan.

- Niin rakastan. Enemmän kuin koskaan voit tietää, hymyilin hänelle. Hän suuteli minua hyvin hellästi ja työnsin itseni lähemmäs häntä. Painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen ja piirsin ympyröitä hänen rintakehäänsä sormellani. Se oli vahattu, kun hänestä tuli Matthew, mutta tiesin, että Joella oli rintakarvoja.

- Kerro minulle veljistäsi taas, sanoin hiljaa. Rakastin kuunnella hänen kertomuksia perheestään. He olivat hyvin läheisiä, ainakin kuulemani mukaan. Olin aina halunnut sisaruksia. Minusta tuntui, kuin tuntisin heidät jo kertomusten perusteella.

- Kevin on vanhin. Hän vaikuttaa tyhmältä, mutta hän on tosi älykäs omalla tavallaan. Ja hän on tosi hauska. Hän on, tai ainakin oli, sinkku. Nick on pari vuotta minua nuorempi ja hän on todella älykäs. Häntä on aina kutsuttu meistä vakavimmaksi. Hän tykkää olla paljon yksinään. Ja hän on se, joka kirjoittaa suurimman osan lauluistamme. Hän on aika lailla nero. Hän ja hänen tyttöystävänsä Macy menivät juuri kihloihin. He ovat olleet kolmisen vuotta yhdessä. Macy on myös Stellan paras ystävä. Ja sitten on vielä Frankie. Frankie on kolmetoista. Hän on supersöpö ja leikkii piilosta tosi hyvin. Ja hän on aika nerokas. Hän on aina kinunnut mukaan bänsiin. Ehkä hän on jo korvannut minut, Matthew nauroi.

- Onko sinulla heitä ikävä? kysyin.

- Tosi kova ikävä. Mutta minulla on sinut, niin se ei ole niin vaikeaa, hän sanoi ja painoi suukon hiuksiini.

- Jos Kevin on hauska, Nick vakava ja Frankie nerokas, niin mikäs sinä sitten olet? kysyin katsoen häneen.

- Seksikkäin tietysti, hän sanoi itsevarmasti heiluttaen kulmakarvojaan. Minä vain nauroin.

- Olisi pitänyt arvata sinun sanovan noin, sanoin. Hän veti minut päälleen ja katsoi silmiini.

- Etkö ole mielestäsi seksikäs? hän kysyi murjottaen.

- No, enpä nyt tiedä. Pitää miettiä, kiusasin häntä.

- Hyvä on, hän sanoi vieläkin murjottaen, mutta tiesin hänen näyttelevän. Liikuin lähemmäs häntä.

- Olet mielestäni seksikkäin mies, jonka olen koskaan nähnyt. Ja kun me olemme naimisissa, näytän sinulle kuinka seksikäs mielestäni olet, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa. Hän painoi suukon olkapäälleni. Liikuin takaisin aikaisempaan paikkaani ja tunsin hänen erektionsa jalkaani vasten.

- En jaksa odottaa, hän sanoi ja suuteli minua.

- Huomaan sen. Pidätk siitä, kun kuiskailen korvaasi? kysyin.

- Sinua ei ole aavistustakaan, hän sanoi. Liikuin lähemmäs ja kuiskasin uudelleen hänen korvaansa.

- Lupaan suudella ja imeä ja nuolla ja purra jokaista vartalosi osaa niin kauan kuin haluat, kuiskasin ja tunsin hänen painavan itsensä kiinni minuun. Hän suuteli olkapäätäni ja liikutin kasvoni lähemmäs häntä.

- Tuo voisi olla häävalasi, hän sanoi ja suuteli minua.

- Njääh. Pidän perinteisestä enemmän, nauroin ja painoin pääni hänen olkapäätään vasten.

- Olen varma, että pappikin pitää perinteisestä enemmän, hän nauroi.

- Oletko varma, että haluat tehdä tämän? Mennä naimisiin täällä, siis, kysyin.

- Alatko jo katua tätä? hän kysyi.

- En! Tarkoitan vain, että etkö haluaisi perheesi olevan paikalla, kun menet naimisiin? kysyin.

- Tottakai haluaisin heidän olevan täällä, mutta se ei ole mahdollista. Eikä meillä ole tietoa, kuinka kauan joudumme olemaan täällä. Haluan mennä naimisiin kanssasi oikeasti. Se tekee sinusta minun ja sillä tavalla meillä on yksi asia vähemmän, josta valehtelemme ystävillemme ja naapureillemme, hän huokaisi.

- Minäkin inhoan valehtelemista. Zacista ja minusta on tullut tosi hyvät ystävät ja inhoan hänelle valehtelemista, sanoin.

- Tiedän. Mutta se on vain omaa turvallisuuttasi varten, hän sanoi.

- Kyllä minä tiedän sen. Inhoan vaan valehdella, huokaisin.

- Niin minäkin. Muru, minulla on jotain kerrottavaa, hän sanoi.

- Mitä? kysyin huolestuneena ja katsoin häneen.

- Kysyin Mandyltä, olisiko meidän mahdollista adoptoida Henry, kun olemme naimisissa ja hän sanoi, että se olisi täydellistä. Hänellä ei ole ketään sukulaisia elossa, joten voimme allekirjoittaa paperit samalla kun menemme naimisiin, hän hymyili. Minä kiljahdin ja halasin hänet kiinni itseeni.

- Oletko tosissasi? Me saamme pitää hänet? Oikeasti? kysyin onnellisena.

- Kyllä, hänestäkin tulee Lucas, hän hymyili. Suutelin häntä onnellisena.

- Voimmeko hankkia toisenkin lapsen? kysyin varovasti, kun olimme molemmat rauhoittuneet.

- Voimme hankkia niin monta kuin haluat, hän hymyili olkapäätäni vasten.

- Jospa alotettaisiin vain kahdella. Henry ja uusi vauva, jooko? nauroin.

- Hyvä on, hän hymyili ja suuteli kaulaani.

- Hei, millaiset häät ne ovat? Mitä minun pitäisi laittaa päälleni? kysyin.

- Ne ovat meidänlaisemme häät. Voit laittaa päällesi vaikka jätesäkin ja ajattelen silti, että olet universumin kaunein nainen, hän sanoi. Hän suuteli poskeni nyt.

- Laittaisin mieluummin vaatteet. Keksin jotain. Ehkä Zacilla on jotain valkoista liikkeessään, hymyilin Matthewn huulia vasten, kun hän siirtyi suutelemaan huuliani. Hän suuteli minua intohimoisesti ja hieroi rintojani sormillaan. Hän oli työntänyt kätensä toppini alle. Huokaisin hänen suuhunsa ja se sai hänet hymyilemään.

- Rakasta sitä kuinka reagoit kosketukseeni, hän hymyili ja suuteli solisluutani.

- Vain sinun, hymyilin ja kiedoin sormeni hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän antoi sen kasvaa. Hiukset olivat kiharainen porkkananvärinen sotku, mutta minä rakastin niitä. Ne olivat osa oikeaa Matthewta. Kiharat, siis.

- Ei koskaan kenenkään muun, hän sanoi, kun hän otti toppini pois.

- Ei koskaan, lupasin ja vedin hänen kasvonsa samalle tasolle omieni kanssa. Suutelin häntä intohimoisesti ja voihkaisin taas, kun hänen sormensa löysivät nännini.

- Sinun täytyy lopettaa, kuiskasin jälleen.

- Miksi? hän kysyi, muttei lopettanut. Olin niin lähellä.

- Koska tulen muuten uudelleen, kuiskasin.

- Onko siinä jokin ongelma? hän hymyili.

- Ole kiltti, sanoin, mutta enemmän nautinnosta kuin muusta. Hän kiepsautti nänniäni ja suuteli minua rajusti, kun tulin hiljentääkseen ääneni. Huohotin tosi kovaa, kun hän liikutti sormensa pois ja laittoi toppini takaisin päälleni.

- Olisitko oikeasti halunnut minun lopettavan? hän kysyi.

- En. Mutta se ei ole yhtään reiua. Sinun täytyy tehdä kaikki työ ja minä olen ainut, joka saa kaiken nautinnon, minä huohotin hänen olkapäätään vasten.

- Sinun nautintosi on kaikki mitä haluan. Haluan nähdä sinut onnellisena. Kun sinä olet onnellinen, minäkin olen onnellinen, hän kuiskasi.

- Olen hyvin onnellinen, hymyilin ja suutelin häntä hellästi.

- Hyvä, hän virnisti.

- Voih! Unohdin kokonaan toisen lahjan, sanoin kun muistin sen ja juoksin alakertaan hakemaan sen. Palasin takaisin sänkyyn lahjapaketin kanssa ja Matthew kietoi kätensä ympärilleni. Hän veti minut lähemmäs itseään.

- Avaa se, hän kuiskasi korvaani. Pieni rasia oli Tiffanyn sininen, joten lahjan täytyi olla Tiffany'siltä. Otin hitaasti valkoisen nauhan pois rasian ympäriltä ja avasin sen. Rasian sisällä oli kaunis sydänriipus kaulakoru. Siinä yleensä luki _Palauta Tiffany'sille, _mutta tässä luki _Palauta Matthewlle._ Se oli niin kaunis, että se sai minut itkemään.

- Kiitos, sanoin kyyneleideni seasta.

- Pidätkö siitä? Matthew kysyi epävarmana lahjastaan.

- Rakastan sitä, hymyilin ja suutelin hänen huuliaan.

- Hyvä. En ollut varma pitäisitkö kaiverruksesta, mutta olen iloinen, että pidät siitä, hän hymyili ja näin hänen olevan helpottunut minun pitäessäni lahjasta. Laitoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen laitettuani rasian yöpöydälle. Matthew siirsi meidät makuuasentoon.

- Rakastan sinua, hymyilin ja painoin suudelman hänen olkapäälleen. Sanoin sitä monesti tänä iltana, mutta sanat eivät vanhentuneet. Minä todella rakastin häntä.

- Minäkin rakastan sinua muru. Yritä nyt saada hieman nukuttua. Meillä on paljon suunnittelemista huomenna, hän sanoi hymyillen. Olin jo melkein unessa. Tunsin hänen suutelevan otsaani, kun nukahdin.

**A/N: Tiedän, että Matthew ja Natalie teki kaikkee muutakin kuin suutelemista tässä vaikka Mattillä/Joella on siveyssormus. Mutta hhheillä oli molemmilla housut edelleen jalassa yms. Eli minusta he eivät niinkään ylittäneet sitä rajaa, jota ei pitäis ylittää. Ja he ovat menossa viikon päästä naimisiin. Toivon, ettei tämä kappale loukannut ketään. Minä tosissani kunnioitan niitä ihmisiä, joilla on siveyssormus. Minulla ei ollut sellaista enkä minä todellakaan pysynyt siveänä avioliittoon asti. Minulla on elävä 5,5-vuotias kävelevä todiste siitä enkä minä oe edelleenkään naimisissa. **

**Ajatuksia? :) Kiitän niin positiivisesta kuin negatiivisesta palautteesta ja vastaan jokaiseen kommenttiin. **


	7. Luku 7

**A/N: Eli niin kuin kaikki varmaan muistavatkin, Joe ja Susie joutuivat todistajansuojeluohjelmaan. Eli heistä tuli Matthew ja Natalie Smith, viisi kuukautta vanhan Henryn vanhemmat. Pyydän jo valmiiksi anteeksi kirjoitusvirheitä. **

**Tässä luvussa on sitten sitruuna eli seksikohtaus ;) Varoitan jo etukäteen. **

**En omista mitään muuta kuin omat hullut ajatukseni.**

Kun heräsin seuraavana aamuna, olin onnellisempi kuin koskaan ennen. Painoin suukon Matthewn poskelle varovasti ja nousin sängystä. Matthew vain käänsi kylkeä ja jatkoi nukkumista. Kävin suihkussa, mutten pessyt hiuksiani, koska olin pessyt ne edellisenä iltana. Harjasin hampaani ja laitoin vähän meikkiä. Avasin letin, joka minulla oli hiuksissani ja hiukseni olivat kauniilla laineilla. Kävelin vaatehuoneeseeni ja puin päälleni valkoiset pillifarkut sekä turkoosin pitkähihaisen t-paidan. Sitten kävelin Henryn huoneeseen. Hän oli hereillä ja katseli mobilea, joka roikkui hänen sänkynsä yläpuolella. Hän teki sitä useimpina aamuina.

- Hei muru, hymyilin kun otin hänet syliini sängystä.

- Äiti, Henry hymyili.

- Kyllä kulta. Olen sinun äitisi. Olen niin onnellinen, että saamme kutsua sinua omaksemme ihan oikeasti. Rakastan sinua kultaseni, hymyilin vaihtaessani Henrylle vaipan ja pukiessani hänelle limen vihreän bodyn ja ruskeat housut. Otin hänet syliini ja kävelin alakertaan. Syötin hänet ja sen jälkeen laitoin hänet lattialle leikkimään leluillaan. Hän osasi jo ryömiä, joten minun oli pidettävä häntä silmällä koko ajan. Tein hieman aamiaista ja laitoin kahvin tippumaan. Sitten menin istumaan lattialle leikkimään Henryn kanssa. Pian kuulin askelia portaista.

- Katso Henry. Kuka tulee? kysyin hymyillen. Matthew istui viereeni ja painoi suukon poskelleni.

- Hyvää huomenta, hymyilin hänelle.

- Sinulle myös kultaseni, Matthew hymyili ja kiersi kätensä ympärilleni. Henry ryömi istumaan hänen syliinsä.

- Isi, Henry hymyili. Matthew haukkoi henkeään ja minä pussasin Henryn poskea.

- Sinäkin kuulit tuon, eikö vaan? Matthew kysyi.

- Kyllä kuulin, hymyilin.

- Isi rakastaa sinua Henry. Ja isi rakastaa myös äitiä, Matthew sanoi Henrylle ja suuteli huuliani nopeasti. Leikimme lattialla hetken ja menimme sitten syömään aamiaista.

Matthew siivosi pöydän, kun olimme syöneet.

- Haittaako sinua, jos menen käymään Zacin kaupalla tänään? kysyin varovasti, kun Matthew oli tiskaamassa. Seisoin hänen takanaan kädet hänen vyötärönsä ympärillä.

- Ei tietenkään haittaa. Tiedän, että hän on vain ystävä, hän sanoi.

- Hyvä. Toivon löytäväni mekon häihin. Ajattelin, että voin kertoa Zachille meidän menevän romanttiselle lomalle jonnekin. Ja tiedän vain mitä minun pitää pakata, mutta et suostu kertomaan minne olemme menossa, sanoin vasten Matthewn selkää.

- Se kuulostaa hyvältä. Haluatko minun vahtivan Henryä sillä aikaa, kun käyt kaupalla? hän kysyi.

- Ei, otan hänet mukaani. Tytöt kaupalla rakastavat Henryä. Voit treenata sillä aikaa kun olemme poissa, sanoin ja suutelin Joen kaulaa. Hän kuivasi kätensä ja kääntyi ympäri.

- Hyvä on. Mutta älä ole kauan. Minulla on jo nyt ikävä, Matthew sanoi ja painoi suukon huulilleni. Suljin silmäni ja suutelin häntä takaisin. Vetäydyin pois jonkin ajan kuluttua ja menin laittamaan kaiken valmiiksi lähtöä varten.

Ajomatka kaupalle ei ollut pitkä ja olin onnellinen, kun löysin Zacharyn tiskin takaa. Hän jutteli yhdelle työntekijöistään, Tammille.

- Hei Natalie, Tammi hymyili huomatessaan minut ja Henryn.

- Hei Tammi, hymyilin. Pidin hänestä. Hän muistutti minua entisestä itsestäni. Hän oli nuori ja kaunis, mutta jollain tavalla hän vaikutti eksyneeltä. Kuin hän ei olisi vielä keksinyt mitä halusi elämältään.

- Hei Henry. Kylläpä sinä näytät komealta, Tammi hymyili Henrylle, kun hän otti tämän käsivarsiltani. Hymyilin ja menin halaamaan Zacharya.

- Hei sulopulla, Zachary hymyili. Hän kutsui minua aina jollain lempinimellä. Mutten ajatellut siitä mitään, koska, noh, hän on homo. Ja minä olen naimisissa. Melkein.

- Hei Zac, hymyilin.

- No, miten asiat menivät eilen illalla? Zachary kysyi huolestuneena, kun menimme istumaan hänen toimistoonsa. Tammi leikki Henryn kanssa kaupan puolella, koska oli hiljainen päivä. Heillä on internet-kauppa, joten suurin osa heidän tuloistaan tulee siitä.

- Se meni oikein hyvin. No, ei ensimmäinen osa. Mutta kun menin kotiin, juttelimme asiat selviksi. Hän oli mustasukkainen, koska vietän niin paljon aikaa sinun kanssasi. Minusta se on hullua, koska hänen pitää työskennellä enkä halua olla hänen tiellään. Ja minä tylsistyn, kun ei ole mitään tekemistä, kerroin hänelle.

- Tiedäthän, että tarjous on edelleen voimassa. Sinulle on aina työpaikka täällä, Zachary sanoi. Hän oli tarjonnut minulle töitä pari kuukautta aiemmin, kun valitin, ettei minulla ollut kotona mitään tekemistä Matthewn tehdessä töitä.

- Tiedän ja kiitän tarjouksesta, mutta haluan viettää päiväni Henryn kanssa. Hän kasvaa niin kauheaa vauhtia enkä halua menettää mitään, sanoin. Syy oli osaksi myös siinä, että olin menettänyt ensimmäiset neljä kuukautta.

- Kerro enemmän eilisestä. Jokainen likainen yksityiskohta, Zachary sanoi hymyillen.

- Niin varmaan. No, hän oli kokannut minulle illallista, joten söimme sen hänen lämmitettyään sen ja sitten hän antoi minulle tämän, hymyilin kun näytin hänelle sormusta.

- Vau. Se on Tiffanylta. Se mies taitaa todella rakastaa sinua, Zachary sanoi.

- Minäkin rakastan häntä, hymyilin.

- Teidän täytyy olla täydellinen pari. Oliko tämä vain ystävän vierailu? Vaikka tottakai olen tosi onnellinen nähdessäni sinut, Zachary sanoi lopun nopeasti kysymyksensä perään.

- Minä itseasiassa tarvtsen vaatteita. Matthew vie minut romanttiselle minilomalle ystävänpäivänä. Otamme Henryn kyllä mukaan, joten tarvitsen myös jotain mukavaa, hymyilin innoissani.

- Sinusta on tätä vauhtia tulossa parhaiten maksava asiakkaani, Zachary nauroi.

- Tiedän, mutta eikös se ole vaan hyvä asia? nauroin hänen kanssaan, kun kävelimme takaisin kaupan puolelle.

- Tottakai. Eli miten kauan meinaatte olla poissa? Zachary kysyi.

- Kolme päivää. Matt sanoi, että tarvitsen mekon jotain erityistä varten. Ajattelin, että se voisi olla valkoinen, hymyilin.

- Minulla on juuri täydellinen mekko. Pidin sitä vähän niin kuin tallessa sinua varten, jos sattuisit tarvitsemaan sitä, Zachary iski silmää ja hävisi varastohuoneeseen. Katselin Tammia ja Henryä. Tammi rakasti lapsia, se oli selvää. Hetken kuluttua Zachary palasi. Hän piteli käsissään pitkää halterneck-mekkoa. Se oli todella liehuva ja kevyt.

- Voi Zac. Tämä on täydellinen! melkein kiljuin, kun halasin häntä. Hän tunsi minut niin hyvin. Tämä oli sellainen mekko, jonka olisin valinnut Susienakin.

- Tiedän. Etsitäänpäs sinulle muitakin vaatteita. Ja tarvitset uusia alusvaatteitakin, Zachary iski silmää minulle. Hän kuvitteli, että minulla ja Matthewlla oli hyvin aktiivinen seksielämä, kun totuus oli, ettemme olleet edes harrastaneet seksiä vielä. Odotin innolla hääyötämme. Ei ollut niin helppoa pitää käsiään itsellään aina, kun olin Matthewn kanssa.

Vietimme pari tuntia etsien täydellisiä vaatteita ja kun olimme valmiita, molemmat Tammi ja Zachary kantoivat paperipusseja autoni takakonttiin. Sanoimme heipat ja laitoin Henryn istuimeensa. Ajoin kotiin ja kun nousin autosta, näin Matthewn juttelevan Nancylle tämän talon edessä. Otin Henryn istuimestaan ja lukitsin auton. Olin juuri astumassa pois pihaltamme, kun James tuli seisomaan eteeni.

- Hei Natalie, James sanoi. Ihoni meni kananlihalle joka kerta, kun juttelin hänelle.

- Hei James, hymyilin niin kohteliaasti kuin pystyin.

- Oletko ollut taas shoppailemassa? hän kysyi osoittaen takakonttiani. Paperipussit näkyivät ikkunasta.

- Kyllä olen. Zacharyllä oli uutuuksia, joita rakastin, hymyilin. Yritin saada Matthewn tulemaan avukseni, mutta hän oli liian kietoutunut keskusteluunsa Nancyn kanssa huomatakseen epämukavuuteni. En todellakaan tykännyt jutella Jamesille.

- No, en malta odottaa näkeväni ne päälläsi. Varsinkaan noita pitsisiä alusvaatteita, jotka ovat tuossa pienessä pussissa, hän kuiskasi. Tunsin hänen kuuman hengityksensä ihollani, kun hän nojautui lähemmäs. Tärisin kauttaaltani yökötyksestä. Vihdoin Matthew huomasi meidät ja hölkkäsi luoksemme.

- Hei James. Hei muru, Matthew sanoi kietoen käsivartensa ympärilleni ja suudellen huuliani. Hän viesti Jamesille, että tämän olisi parempi perääntyä.

- Hei Matthew. Sinun pitäisi pitää vaimosi kurissa, ettei tämä shoppaile liikaa, James sanoi ja kääntyi kävelemään poispäin. Rentoudun Matthewn käsivarsilla samantien.

- En todellakaan pidä hänestä. Hän sanoi, ettei jaksa odottaa näkevänsä minua alusvaatteissani, kuiskasin Matthewn korvaan. Tunsin hänen lihastensa kireytyvän.

- Hän sanoi niin? Matthew kysyi ja minä nyökkäsin. Matthewn kädet olivat tiukasti ympärilläni.

- Älä huoli, rakas. Olet turvassa kanssani, Matthew sanoi suudellen ohimoani.

- Tiedän, sanoin hymyillen ja vetäydyin pois. Henry alkoi käydä levottomaksi sylissäni. Oli hänen iltapäiväuniensa aika. Avasin takakontin ja otin yhden pussin. Mathew otti seitsemän muuta pussia sulki takakontin.

- Luulin, että sinun piti ostaa vain yksi mekko, hän nauroi.

- Saatoin ehkä innostua vähän liikaa, hymyilin.

- Näen sen, hän hymyili.

- Älä huoli. Olen varma, että sinäkin tykkäät vaatteista, iskin silmää hänelle ja näin hänen pysähtyvän hetkeksi. Nauroin avatessani oven ja astuessani sisään. Matthew kantoi pussit sisään ja minä vein Henryn hänen pinnasänkyynsä. Kuulin Matthewn kävelevän vaatehuoneeseeni.

Kun Henry nukkui, kävelin vaatehuoneeseeni ja löysin Matthewn käyvän läpi pientä paperipussia, jossa alusvaatteet olivat.

- Hei! Sinun ei ole tarkoitus käydä läpi tavaroitani, sanoin esittäen viaista. Otin pussin pois häneltä.

- Anteeksi. Minä vain kurkistin, hän virnisti.

- Et katsonut muihin pusseihin, ethän? kysyin. Halusin pitää hääpuvun yllätyksenä.

- En katsonut, hän sanoi, kun laitoin pussin ottomaanille.

- Hyvä, hymyilin ja astuin lähemmäs häntä. Hän kietoi kätensä vyötäröni ympärille ja minä aloin hieroa hänen päänahkaansa.

- En malta odottaa, että näen sinut noissa. Varsinkin valkoisissa, Matthew kuiskasi. Hymyilin hänelle.

- Sinun täytyy vain odottaa. Enää pari päivää ja olemme naimisissa oikeasti. En voi uskoa onneani, hymyilin.

- Minä voin, hän kiusasi.

- Haha, minä nauroin hänelle.

- Olen aikamoinen saalis, enkö olekin? hän kysyi vieläkin kiusaten minua.

- Kyllä sinä olet. En vain ymmärrä miten sinä voisit ikinä haluta minua, sanoin katsoen hänen olkapäänsä yli. Hänen kätensä olivat samantien poskillani ja hän katsoi minua silmiin.

- Sinä olet kaunein, suloisin ja toisista välittävin ihminen, jonka olen koskaan tavannut. Rakastan sinua, hän sanoi ja suuteli minua.

- Minäkin rakastan sinua, kuiskasin ja suutelin häntä takaisin. Hän halasi minua tiukasti itseään vasten ja annoin hänen puristaa kaikki huoleni pois.

Seuraavat pari päivää meni todella nopeasti. Pakkasimme laukkumme ja lähdimme aikaisin perjantaiaamuna. Ajoimme lentokentälle ja siellä oli yksityiskone odottamassa meitä. Se vei meidät Juneauhun. Siellä kirjauduimme hotelliin. Meillä oli henivartija mukanamme koko ajan. Hänen huoneensa oli meidän huoneemme vieressä. Katselimme sinä päivänä nähtävyyksiä ja söimme hotellin ravintolassa. Se oli todella mukavaa. Olin ottanut itselleni toisen huoneen yöksi, koska halusin olla perinteikäs enkä nähdä sulhasta häiden aamuna. Meillä oli myös lastenhoitaja lauantaiksi, että voisimme valmistautua rauhassa ja sitten viettää hääyön ilman keskeytyksiä.

Kun lauantai saapui, olin hermostunut. En ollut nukkunut kovinkaan hyvin, koska olin tottunut nukkumaan Joen kanssa ( olin päättänyt kutsua häntä Joeksi tämän viikonlopun, koska Susie ja Joe olivat oikeasti menossa naimisiin). Yritin tehdä kaiken hitaasti, että aika kuluisi hitaammin. Meikkasin itseni. Laitoin päälleni uudet valkoiset alusvaatteet ja valkoisen mekon. Kiharsin hiuksiani vähän ja laitoin valkoiset korkokengät jalkaani. Olin valmis huomattavasti aiemmin kuin olisi tarvinnut ja minua hermostutti entistä enemmän. Yritin harjoitella sanojani. Tiesin, ettei siellä olisi ketään, joka tuntisi meidät, mutta olin silti todella jännittynyt. Entä jos hän ei haluaisikaan minua?

Kun oli aika lähteä ja lastenhoitajamme Laura koputti ovelleni, olin täysin paniikissa.

- Oletko valmis lähtemään? hän kysyi.

- Kyllä, luulen niin, hymyilin ja vilkaisin Henryä. Hän nukkui vaunuissaan. Hänellä oli päällään musta smokki ja kaulassaan turkoosi rusetti. Hän näytti suloiselta.

- Mennään sitten. Luulen, että joku odottaa meitä, Laura hymyili. Hymyilin hermostuneena takaisin hänelle kävellessämme hissille. Hissi vei meidät katutasoon. Huone, jossa seremonia oli, oli hotellin katutasossa. Laura avasi oven ja pehmeä musiikki kaikui huoneessa. Näin, että Joe odotti minua alttarilla. Laura käveli huoneen reunalle rattaiden kanssa ja minä kävelin Joen luokse. Hän otti käteni omaansa. Pappi alkoi puhua ja kun meidän oli aika sanoa valamme, minä puhuin ensin. Hymyilin, kun aloin puhua. Olimme sopineet pitävämme ne hyvin yksinkertaisina. Minun oli James J. Walkerin runo.

- Rakastatko minua samalla lailla joulukuussa kuin rakastat minua toukokuussa?

Rakastatko minua kunnollisella vanhanaikaisella tavalla?

Kun hiukseni ovat kaikki harmaita,

Suuteletko minua silloin ja sanot

Että rakastat minua samalla lailla joulukuussa kuin rakastat toukokuussa? puhuin hymyillen.

Joe nyökkäsi ja pappi sanoi, että oli Joen vuoro.

- Kun näin sinut rakastuin ja sinä hymyilit, koska tiesit, Joe lainasi Shakespearea. Hymyilin sanojen yksinkertaisuudelle ja sille, kuinka totta ne olivat. Pappi puhui taas ja kun olimme vaihtaneet sormuksia, hän antoi Joelle luvan suudella minua. Ja hän suuteli. Hänen huulensa olivat huulillani samalla sekunnilla, kun pappi sanoi sanat ja hän suuteli minua hellästi. Tunsin kuinka hän oli ikävöinyt minua. Allekirjoitimme adoptiopaperit ja menimme päivälliselle Henryn, Lauran ja henkivartijan kanssa.

Päivällisen jälkeen Laura vei Henryn minun huoneeseeni ja Joe vei minut omaansa. Kun ovi sulkeutui, hän otti takkinsa pois ja heitti sen lattialle. Nauroin hänelle, kun potkin korkokenkäni pois. Joe otti minut syliinsä ja vei minut sängylle. Hän suuteli minua intohimoisesti ja antoi käsiensä vaeltaa vartalollani. Napitin hänen paitansa auki, mutta hän jätti sen vielä päälleen. Avasin hänen housunsa ja yritin työntää niitä alas, kun hän suuteli kaulaani. Vähän ajan kuluttua pääsin vihdoin eroon niistä. Nyt oli enää hänen bokserinsa tielläni. Laitoin käteni hänen bokseriensa vyötärönauhalle, mutta Joe otti kiinni käsistäni ja työnsi ne pois. Katsoin häntä ihmeissäni.

- Ei ole reilua. Minä olen melkein alasti ja sinä olet vielä täysissä pukeissa, hän sanoi päästäessään irti käsistäni ja hän työnsi kätensä mekkoni alle. Hän veti alushousuni pois ja pian hän suuteli ylös jalkojani lähemmäs ja lähemmäs minua. Huokaisin, kun tunsin hänen huulensa. En voinut uskoa, että hän teki tämän. Hän oli neitsyt ja hän piti huolta minun nautinnostani ensin. Ja tiesin, ettei hän ollut tehnyt mitään tällaista aiemmin, mutta silti hän tuntui tietävän milloin ja mistä nuolla ja puristaa ja imeä, että huutaisin kovempaa. Mies oli täydellinen. Olin kasvattanut tätä orgasmia pitkän aikaa, joten ei mennyt kauan, että tulin. Joella oli tyytyväinen hymy kasvoillaan, kun hän nousi ylös ja pyyhki kasvonsa hihaansa. Hän heitti paitansa lattialle ja nousi seisomaan. Hän otti kiinn käsistäni ja veti minut ylös sängyltä. Polveni pettivät alta, koska olin vieläkin heikko orgasmin voimasta. Joe kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja piti minua pystyssä. Vartalomme koskettivat joka puolelta ja tunsin hänen erektionsa minua vasten. Hän oli tosi iso. Sen tajuaminen sai polveni pettämään uudestaan.

- Oletko kunnossa, kultaseni? Joe nauroi ja painoi suukon poskelleni.

- Vain sinun lumoissasi, hymyilin ja suutelin häntä. Tunsin hänen sormensa mekkoni napeilla. Hän napitti mekkoni auki ja minä nostin käteni pääni päälle. Hän piti toisen kätensä ympärilläni ja toisella nosti mekkoni pääni yli. Kun hän oli valmis, avasin rintaliivieni hakaset ja heitin ne lattialle. Olin täysin alasti nyt. Olin ollut varma, että tuntisin itseni epävarmaksi sillä hetkellä, mutta jotenkin en tuntenut. Joe sai minut tuntemaan itseni kauniiksi.

- Olet ihmeellisen kaunis, Joe kuiskasi laskiessaan minut makaamaan sängylle.

- Kiitos, hymyilin. Hän oli nähnyt minut ilman rintaliivejä ennenkin, mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun olin kokonaan alasti hänen edessään. Hän otti pois bokserinsa ja minun oli pakko vain ihailla häntä, kun hän seisoi sängyn vieressä. Hän oli täydellinen. Ja todella iso. Se sattuisi.

- Näetkö jotain mistä pidät? Joe heilutteli kulmakarvojaan aivan niin kuin ensimmäisenä yönämme Alaskassa.

- Kyllä, hymyilin ja otin hänen kätensä omaani. Vedin hänet sängylle ja hän tuli makaamaan päälleni, pitäen itseään ylhäällä, ettei murskaisi minua painollaan.

- Oletko varma tästä? Joe kysyi minulta hellästi suudelman jälkeen.

- Olen varma. Rakastan sinua ja haluan tätä, hymyilin ja liikutin käsiäni hänen vartalollaan. Hän painoi erektionsa jalkojeni väliin. Tämä sattuisi tosissaan.

- Voi luoja! Unohdin ihan kokonaan. Meillä pitäisi olla jonkinlaista suojausta, Joe puusahti ja alkoi nousta sängyltä ylös. Pysäytin hänet ennen kuin hän ehti liikkua laittamalla kämmeneni hänen poskilleen.

- Pysähdy. Olen puhdas ja olen varma, että sinäkin olet. Jos tulen raskaaksi tästä, vauva on rakkautemme luomus. Eikä minua haittaa se. Muistan sinun sanoneen, että olet valmis hankkimaan lapsen kanssani. Eli minä en halua suojaa, jos et sinäkään halua, hymyilin hänelle. Hän katsoi minua ihmeissään hetken aikaa ja sitten suuteli minua intohimoisesti. Tunsin hänen painavan itsensä lähemmäs minua ja ohjasin hänet sisääni. Hän oli niin iso, että vaikka rentoutin lihakseni, se sattui vähän. Mutta olin varma, että vartaloni tottuisi hänen kokoonsa, kun rakastelisimme useammin. Joe katseli minua, kun hän työnsi itsensä kokonaan sisään. Hän oli myös aika pitkä. Tunsin kyyneleen valuvan poskelleni.

- Satutinko sinua? Kulta, oletko kunnossa? Joe kysyi huolissaan. Hän alkoi vetää itseään ulos, mutta laitoin käteni hänen lanteilleen enkä antanut hänen liikkua.

- Olen kunnossa. Kunhan et vain liiku. Minun täytyy vain tottua kokoosi, hymyilin hänelle.

- Olenko niin iso? hän virnisti ja nosti kulmakarvaansa.

- Kyllä, sinä vähän niin kuin olet. Okei, voit liikkua nyt, hymyilin hänelle. Nostin jalkani ja laitoin ne hänen ympärilleen. Se sai hänet menemään vielä syvemmälle. Tiesin, ettei tämä kestäisi kovin kauan, koska se oli hänen ensimmäinen kertansa, joten en ollut yllättynyt, kun hän tuli huomattavasti aikaisemmin kuin olisin ollut valmis. Tiesin hänen olevan onnellinen ja minä olin jo saanut orgasmini tänä iltana. Joe tipahti päälleni, kun hän tuli, mutta käänsi meitä niin, ettei hän murskaisi minua. Silitin hänen poskiaan sormillani, kun hän kokosi itsensä. Hänellä oli kasvoillaan hassu virne, joka sai minut nauramaan.

- Mikä on noin hauskaa? hän kysyi.

- Näytät siltä, kuin olisit juuri saanut, nauroin.

- Niinhän minä juuri sain ja se oli mahtavaa, hän nauroi ja suuteli minua. Jatkoin hänen suutelemistaan, kun tunsin hänen vetävän itsensä ulos sisältäni.

- Voisimmeko käydä kylvyssä ennen kuin menemme nukkumaan? kysyin hellästi hieman myöhemmin.

- Se oli mukavaa, hän hymyili ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli kylpyhuoneeseen ja kuulin hänen kääntävän hanan auki. Hetken kuluttua hän tuli takaisin ja nosti minut syliinsä sängyltä.

- Tulehan rouva Lucas. Mennään kylpyyn, hän iski silmää minulle ja kantoi minut kylpyammeeseen. Hän tuli ammeeseen kanssani ja hellästi pesi minut. Nautin joka hetkestä.

Kylvyn jälkeen Joe kuivasi minut ja itsensä ja kantoi minut makuuhuoneeseen. Laitoimme päällemme alusvaatteet ja menimme sängylle.

- Rakastan sinua Joe, kuiskasin hänelle kun makasimme lakanoiden alla.

- Rakastan sinua Susie, hän kuiskasi suudellen kaulaani. Tunsin hänen käsivartensa ympärilläni ja olin kotona. Koko elämäni olin etsinyt jotain ja tämä oli se. Tämä oli minne kuuluin. Tämä oli koti.

**A/N: Häävalat on sitten minun suomentamat eli ne ei välttämättä oo ihan sanatarkasti oikean suomennoksen mukaiset. En löytänyt runoa netistä suomenkielisenä, joten suomensin molemmat itse. Ja tarina ei todellakaan lopu tähän vaikka loppu kuulostaakin siltä. Ajatuksia? :) Kiitän niin positiivisesta kuin negatiivisesta palautteesta ja vastaan jokaiseen kommenttiin. **


End file.
